Love Grows
by danzcoach24
Summary: Ryan and Stacy have remained close all these years. What happens when Ryan's true feelings for her get outed on national tv?
1. Anticipation

**Author's note: **_I haven't published anything ina very long time. I heard "Say You Will" by Foreigner the other day and the version Ryan/Stacy/Devon sang on the show popped into my head. I looked it up on Youtube, which led to me watching everything Kids Inc related and then reading any Kids Inc fanfiction I could find. This idea would not get out of my head. So here is my first foray into the fandom. I readily admit I have played fast and loose with dates here. I wanted to write Stacy/Ryan today. Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_If I owned the show it would be available on DVD. But I sadly do not. So please don't sue me._

Stacy danced around her kitchen as she readied the popcorn. The Grammys were set to start in a few minuets and she wanted to make sure she was ready in front of her tv when the show opened. She heard a rumor that Lucas Paver, the biggest new artist of the year, was opening the show with his biggest hit. "Love Grows" was a beautiful song, Stacy loved it from the second she heard it, and it didn't hurt that one of her oldest friends wrote it. Ryan had been so excited when he told her about working with Lucas and even more excited when he found out the song he wrote was going to be the first single. The immense success of the song was surprising, considering it was Lucas' first album, and the insane amount of Grammy nominations were icing on the cake.

Stacy was so proud of Ryan. He followed his dream, even though it meant leaving everyone behind to move to LA. It wasn't easy. Ryan struggled for a few years doing the typical starving artist jobs, but after a while he got an in at a recording studio. It didn't fulfill his dream of writing songs but it was a foot in the door. Established artists were constantly using the studio, if he could get just one of his songs in front of one singer or band it could mean the beginning of everything he worked for. Not long after he started working there Foreigner started recording a stripped down version of their greatest hits. Stacy could still remember Ryan telling her all about how he had stayed after hours at the studio one night to work on some of his stuff. He was in the recording room when Foreigner's bassist came in looking for something he accidentally left. Ryan had no idea he was there or that he could hear him. It wasn't until the bassist walked in and started jamming with him that he realized. Things had moved pretty quickly after that. Ryan began working with the band, they recommended him to other artist and eventually it lead him to Lucas. Ryan didn't tell her a lot about how they came up with "Love Grows" just that it was something he had been working on for awhile. It was about a man's love for a women changing over time. It touched Stacy, judging from the songs success it touched a lot of people, the love the song spoke of was beautiful and strong but there was a sadness in that the man had yet to tell the women he loved her. Stacy had often wondered who the song was about? That Russian ballerina from so many years ago? A girl Ryan met at college? She never asked him. Stacy figured if he wanted to tell her who the women was he would.

Stacy grabbed the bowl of popcorn and headed towards the living room where Renee and Rashaan were waiting for her. They all hoped they were going to watch one of their own, a member of Kids Incorporated, win a Grammy tonight.


	2. Excitement

_**Disclaimer: Nope don't own the show or the characters. Just love them to death!**_

"Hurry up Stacy. Your gonna miss it" Rashaan said from his place on the couch

"Ok,ok. I had to wait for the popcorn"

The opening chords of "Love Grows" began just as Stacy sat down between her best friend and sister. As the lights came up she could see Lucas at the mike and then he began to sing. The performance was hypnotizing. Stacy could see why Ryan spoke so highly of him. This was no one hit wonder. Anyone watching could see that a star was being born. It didn't hurt that the rest of the nights performances paled in comparison.

It felt like hours before they finally got around to song of the year. As the co-writer of the song, with Lucas, Ryan could win a Grammy all his own. She had seen him sitting by Lucas a few times during the show but now, for the first time, she could see that he was nervous.

"Oh my god he looks so nervous"

"Wouldn't you be Renee? It's the Grammys! What do you think his chances are Stacy?"

"I don't know Rashaan. But I'm nervous too"

The three long time friends then sat there, their breaths collectively held as the nominees were announced. Finally the presenter opened the envelope.

"And the winner is...'Love Grows' written by Ryan..."

None of them heard the rest of the announcement, they were too busy screaming. The only thing that made them calm down was when Ryan came to the mike.

"Um, wow. This is amazing. I just want to thank my friends and family, who have always supported me"

With that Ryan stepped back and yielded the mike to Lucas.

"What a night! Woo! Again I want to thank all of my friends, my parents, my music teacher and this guy right here for helping me with such an amazing song. Ryan did the bulk of the lyrics to 'Love Grows'. God knows I've never loved anyone the way the man in the song does. So to the beautiful blond girl in high school that Ryan has never been able to stop thinking about I thank you"

As the cheering in the Staples Center continued the silence in Stacy's apartment was deafening.

Mercifully Rashaan finally spoke.

"Oh my God! I knew it! I knew it!"

That snapped Renee out of her stupor.

"We both knew it. But I still can't believe it. I can't believe his feelings were outed on national tv!"

"What do the two of you know?" It was all Stacy could whisper, something inside her was breaking. A girl from high school? A blond? It wasn't the ballerina. Had he hid a relationship from the group, from her? That last year he was with the band they had been the co-leaders. They got so close. And they had stayed that way all these years later. They told each other everything...at least Stacy thought they did.

Almost in unison Renee and Rashaan answered her.

"The song is about you Stacy!"


	3. Confusion

_**Disclaimer: If I owned the show and or the characters this would be a live action movie! Don't own them, please don't sue.**_

Stacy heard them but her brain could not process what they were saying. Me? No! They were friends, best friends. He never said. He never did. He never showed anything. They have to be wrong.

"You guys are nuts! The songs not about me. If Ryan had feelings for me he would have said something….besides Ryan graduated high school nearly 12 years ago. Even if he did have feelings back then he wouldn't now. He couldn't now.

Could he?"

"You really never saw it Stacy? Renee she never saw it." Renee just nodded

"Saw what? What didn't I see?"

"The way he used to protect you. The way he used to gravitate towards you….on stage and off. The way he used to look at you. Stacy, as your sister I wanted to clobber him for the way he would look you up and down."

"And it only got worse after Renee and I left. Riley actually wrote me asking if you had said anything to me in your letters. He was convinced you were dating behind everyone's backs."

"What?! I...I...swear nothing was going on. I didn't know. I didn't know"

"Sis it wasn't a one way street. Everyone saw it from you too. Are you really going to tell us you didn't have feelings for him?"

Stacy blushed. Of course she had a crush on Ryan back then! Who wouldn't?! Who didn't?! He was gorgeous and talented. More importantly he was kind. He was always looking out for her...and the band. He was her rock when Rashaan and

Renee left. And when he left he told her she would be fine as the sole leader. That she was prepared for it but that he would always be a phone call away if she needed a shoulder to lean on or vent or just talk.

"I did"

"And now? Do you still have feelings for him? Because I wouldn't clobber him now...as long as he doesn't hurt you. He does and all bets are off"

"I don't...it's Ryan. My...our Ryan"

"He was always your Ryan, Stacy. The rest of us were just your back up band."

"Rashaan no one could ever accuse you of being anyone's back up band! And you have always been my first best friend."

"Well you know maybe we were your opening act."

Laughter finally filled the room. But it was short lived. Rashaan and Renee just looked at Stacy. She looked confused...lost...scared...excited.

"What are you gonna do sis?"

"About Ryan? I don't know"

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"I don't….I think….oh God I do. I always have."

"Then tell him. He wrote you the most amazing song. Those type of feeling don't disappear. Take it from another guy. You don't write those words if they are not what's in your heart."

"Now?! Over the phone?!"

"No. Not over the phone. You are going to LA tomorrow anyway. You already mentioned that you and Ryan were going to get together. Do it then. Don't wait anymore sis"

"I don't know I have to think. I feel like my head is spinning."

"Renee I think that's our cue. The beautiful blonde over here needs to get her beauty rest."

"You guys don't have to leave."

"I have to get home to Jules and the boys."

"And I have work in the morning."

"Ok. I love you guys."

"Right back at ya. Fly safe. And you better keep your best friend posted on ANYTHING that happens with Ryan."

"Your sister too."

"I know. I know. Night guys. Love you both."

Stacy didn't get much sleep that night. She had never really allowed herself to picture a romantic relationship with Ryan. It just seemed so out of reach. Even now she was scared to think too much about it. She knew she could fall completely in love with him but doing that could open her up to so much pain and she could loose one of her longest and best friends. One thing is for sure her fun work trip to LA just got a whole lot more confusing.


	4. Flight

_**Disclaimer: Who does own the show? Is it still Disney? I would buy it from them, but I doubt I have enough money for that. In the meantime I will write about my favorite characters. Please don't sue.**_

One of the perks of working for Gucci was the style in which they had their employees travel. However, they also didn't like to waste time. So Stacy found herself on the 6 am flight from JFK to LAX, thankfully in first class. She had always been able to sleep on flights but today was different. She had texted Ryan last night to congratulate him, thinking he would be out celebrating and not answer back. When her phone pinged 2 minuets later she was more than surprised. He said thanks and verified her landing time. She had told him previously that the company paid for a car service to the hotel and they had decided to meet for

dinner later that night. A small part of her hoped he had forgotten about the dinner plans. Not because she didn't want to see him but after last night she was a mix of emotions and would have liked some more time to digest it all. She wasn't going to tell him that thou. She confirmed their plans and said she was heading to bed. The entire plane ride Stacy couldn't stop looking at his reply.

"I can't wait to see you and to share this incredible time with you. I wouldn't be here without you. Sleep tight. Text me when you land. I hate when you fly alone"

He wouldn't be here without her? He had never said anything like that before. Was he drunk? He must have been celebrating so it would make sense that he wasn't thinking clearly. What had she done to help him win a Grammy? She could hear Renee and Rashaan in her head "the songs about you Stacy!" Were they right? The whole thing made Stacy nervous but she knew if things were ever going to be ok with Ryan she would have to find out. She made herself a promise to find out at dinner tonight. She couldn't go thru the week trying to get work done if she didn't sleep. Stacy wanted to believe that whatever his answer was she was going to be ok with it but deep down she was beginning to realize that she wanted him to tell her the song was about her. That the feelings he had for

her then have stayed with him and that he wanted them to be something more than friends now. Was she really going to be ok if that wasn't his answer?

The limo driver was waiting for Stacy when she got to baggage claim.

"Is that all of you things, miss?"

"Yes."

"The car is right out front. Gucci arranged for there to be some light snacks in the car for you. It should take us about 30 to 40 minuets to get to the hotel."

"Great. Thank you."

As soon as she got in the car she turned on her phone. She read thru her work emails, texted her mom to say she landed and then took a deep breath before she texted Ryan.

"Landed. Heading to hotel now. Will call you if my meeting runs late. Otherwise I'll see you at 7."

She didn't expect a response. Ryan had mentioned he was going to be in the studio all day. So when she saw his name pop up on her screen she couldn't help but smile.

"Glad you are safe. Looking forward to seeing you. Good luck at your meeting."

Oh yeah, she knew what she wanted his answer to be tonight.

The meeting was relatively quick. They went over some of the trends for the upcoming season. The fabrics, the colors, the styles. Picked what worked best for the Gucci brand and game planned the rest of the week. Stacy loved her job and the meeting was a welcome distraction from the turmoil in her heart.

It also didn't hurt that the weather in LA was amazing. They broke for lunch and decided on an outdoor cafe down the block from the office building. Tara, who had started at Gucci around the same time as Stacy, was a non stop chatter box. Again, a welcome distraction to what Stacy was dealing with. She wasn't really even paying attention to what Tara was saying until she heard her name.

"Huh?"

"I said don't you know the guy who wrote that song?"

"Oh. Yeah we have known each other practically our whole lives"

"So then you must know who the song is about!"

Tara was beaming in excitement. Like she was going to get the inside scoop on some earth shattering secret. Stacy didn't know what to say. She wasn't about to tell a table of co-workers, some of whom she just met, that the song may be about her. She covered as best she could.

"Yes. But it was such a long time ago I don't remember her name."

She hated lying but again what was she going to say?!

"Oh". Tara said defeated. "Well who ever she is, is a very lucky girl. He still loves her. How romantic is it to have a song written about you? And that song! The first time I heard it I was memorized. It's just so beautiful."

"Yes, Ryan has always been very talented. I'm so happy he has found success."

The conversation shifted, not a second too soon for Stacy, to talk of the fashion at the awards show. It was a fluffy conversation with just a little more weight because the people speaking worked in fashion and it was just what Stacy needed.

After lunch they headed back to the office, confirmed some meetings for the next day and broke for the evening.

"Stacy, wait up"

"Hey Tara, what's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you had plans for tonight. A few of us are going to a local club."

"Oh thanks but I'm meeting up with an old friend for dinner."

"Would this old friend be Ryan?"

"Yes."

Stacy could swear she was blushing as she answered

"Oh. How fun. You will have to get all the behind the scenes dish and report back to me tomorrow."

Stacy laughed. "Ryan was never one for gossip."

"Well you never know. People change, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so"

Was Ryan different now? They had kept in touch. Really, they had all kept in touch over the years. In some respects they were closer now than they had ever been. Stacy considered him one of her best friends and she knew Ryan felt the same. She had spent time with him last year at this time when she was in town for the annual meeting. He had come home for holidays. They exchanged emails and texts. Spoke on the phone every few days. He seemed the same. But it wasn't like him to hide his feelings. If that song was about her than he had been hiding his feelings for over a decade. Would he be able to do that? More importantly why would he do that? Stacy knew she was getting ahead of herself but she couldn't help it. Who knew one acceptance speech could affect her so much?! She needed answers but she was scared. Tonight her friendship with Ryan was going to change, that she knew. Just what that change was going to be was unclear.


	5. Truth

_**Disclaimer: **__5__th__ chapter and I still don't own the show or the characters. I just like to play with them. Please don't sue me._

Stacy checked herself in the mirror for the hundredth time. She knew she was being ridiculous. This was Ryan. They had known each other since they were little. They lived thru each other's awkward stages, the bad hair and awful HS

clothes. They had seen each other sick and hurt. Crying and laughing. Sweaty and clean. Nothing she could wear tonight was going to make him see her in any new way but the girly girl in her had to keep checking….making sure everything

looked good….that everything was in the right place. Then she heard the knock at the door. Her heart stopped. She stared at herself for a second and then turned away from the mirror towards the door. This was it.

She opened the door and there he was. Ryan, her Ryan. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever and then Ryan spoke

"Hi, you look beautiful"

"Thanks". Stacy smiled shyly. "You look good too, for a Grammy winner"

They both laughed. The tension broke and they hugged. Stacy could have sworn he held her a little tighter and a little longer than usual but it was fleeting. She invited him in.

"Wow! This is quite the suite Stace. Gucci must really like you."

"They treat all their employees well. I'm not special."

She could have sworn she heard him whisper "I wouldn't say that" but just as she was going to ask he spoke louder.

"So I made reservations at Wolfgang Pucks."

"Oh fancy. Are you a big shot now?" Stacy said with a laugh.

"Very funny. I just wanted to do something special to mark the occasion"

"I guess it's not everyday you win a Grammy."

"And it's not everyday you get to celebrate with someone like you Stace."

With that Ryan offered his arm and they were out the door.

The ride to the restaurant was filled with catching up. Stacy filled Ryan in on her nephews' latest adventures and Rashaan's dating dramas. They laughed as she talked about Renee's frustration raising twin boys who always manage to look dirty and who can never sit still. By the time Stacy finished telling him about the time the boys filled the bath tub with dirt so they could have a mud bath, they had reached the valet.

The place was packed but Ryan and Stacy were taken straight to their table.

"Good thing you made reservations. I heard someone say it's an hour wait if you didn't."

"Lucas recommended the place."

"Second example of him being a smart man."

"Oh really what's the first?"

"He chose to work with you."

"Honestly, I'm the lucky one. Everyone in the industry knew Lucas was going to be big. He had everyone wanting to work with him but he picked me. And then to release my song as the lead single. I really lucked out."

"Ryan it was more than luck. You have worked really hard to get where you are and that song...Ryan...the first time I heard it I nearly cried. It's so beautiful."

"I'm glad you love it."

There was a pause...like Ryan wanted to say something more...but he just stared at her. When Stacy couldn't take it anymore she soldiered on.

"From what you have told me and what I've read Lucas seems like a good guy..."

"He is, when he is not publicizing my love life on national tv."

Ryan laughed as he said it but his gaze never left Stacy. Her head was flooding. If she didn't act soon she was going to be too tongue tied to get any answers. But the fear inside her stopped her just short of asking him point blank.

"Yeah that speech. Renee and Rashaan….they are so funny….they thought he was talking about me, that the song you wrote was about me".

She tried to sound light and airy. She even tried to laugh but she knew it came across as anything close to light and airy.

"What do you think?"

Ryan asked, still looking rite at her. Stacy was silent. She could feel her heart pounding everywhere and yet she felt like she couldn't breath.

"I...I..."

She couldn't speak. That was all that could come out and the Ryan spoke again.

"What if I told you they were right, the song is about you?"

Stacy's heart burst and everything around her slowed down. She knew she would not be able to form words so she did the one thing she could. She got up from the table. For a split second she saw a look of fear and sadness come over his

face. Like he thought she was going to walk out of the restaurant and his life but then she rounded the table, placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. Ryan initially seemed surprised by her actions but she soon felt his arms slide up her sides and pull her down so she was in his lap.

When they broke apart Stacy rested her forehead against his and just looked at him for a second before she was finally able to talk.

"I would say I wanted the song to be about me."


	6. After

_**Disclaimer: Don't own them but having so much fun writing about their "future".**_

The waiter cleared his throat.

"Excuse me but are you ready to order?"

Stacy buried her face in the crock of Ryan's neck trying to hide the blush that was on her face. Ryan laughed and told the waiter they would need another minuet.

"Um I think you better get back to your seat or we may get kicked out. We can continue this later."

Later. Stacy felt dizzy thinking about it. To be able to kiss him, touch him, love him. It was too much. For so long she had hid her feelings so the thought of finally...FINALLY...being able to show it made her want to run out of the restaurant that very second and start later now. But the growling in her stomach reminded her she hadn't eaten to since lunch and she was starving.

She reluctantly got up but instead of sitting across from him, like before, she pulled her chair around to sit next to him. If she couldn't kiss him throughout dinner she was at least going to touch him so she rested her hand on his knee. He placed his hand over hers and gave it a light squeeze.

"So."

"So."

They both laughed. Kissing felt right but now, where do you go?

"I've wanted to do that for a long time Stace."

"Me too."

"You know I wanted to kill Lucas when he told the world about you last night. But right now I can't thank him enough."

"Did you know he was going to do that?"

"Yes and no". Stacy looked confused so Ryan continued. "I told you how Lucas found the lyrics to 'Love Grows' in my notebook when we were working on his album, right?"

"Yeah. You said you had left the notebook on the table and he was flipping thru it, saw the lyrics and immediately starting working on the arrangement."

"That's only partially true. He did find the lyrics but he asked me about them before we started working on it. He wanted to know who they were about. I had already told him about you and the band, but never how I really felt about you but the minuet I told him they were about a beautiful blonde from high school he knew it was you. I believe his words were 'I knew it. I knew you had feelings for that Stacy girl'"

Stacy couldn't help but laugh. Seems everyone "knew it" but them.

"What's funny?"

"When we heard Lucas at the awards that was exactly what Renee and Rashaan said...'I knew it'."

"Well at least we both were shitty at hiding our feelings...from other people."

They both laughed and Ryan continued.

"He asked me if I had ever told you, I of course said no. He was shocked. Thought I was an idiot. And then challenged me. He bet me that if the song were to win a Grammy that I would have to tell you. I didn't think he was serious and

I really didn't think we could win any awards, especially a Grammy. So I accepted. To be honest I forgot all about the bet but when the nominations were announced he texted me...'looks like you may have to pay up and fess up to

Stacy'...I still didn't think we were going to win so I laughed it off. Then that night, all the talk was about Lucas and the song, everyone thought he would win. He knew you were coming in for a visit and he just kept telling me

'tomorrow'. All day it was all he would say 'tomorrow'. I wanted to choke him. I finally got fed up and said I wouldn't do it. It was a stupid bet. I wasn't going to profess my feelings for someone just because I lost a bet. That's when he said he was going to do it. I knew he was serious but I still pleaded with him not to do that. Not to throw you life into the fire of his fame. After a while he relented a little and said he wouldn't say your name on national TV. It was the best I was going to get from him so I backed off. There was still a chance we wouldn't win. When our names got called he looked at me and I knew he was going to do it. So I said a silent prayer that whatever happened our...mine and yours...friendship wouldn't end and walked on stage."

"I'm glad he did it too. I never dreamed you had feelings for me back then or ever. If he hadn't said anything we wouldn't be sitting here like this and we wouldn't have later."

"So what do you say we order and eat quick so we can start later sooner."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Dinner was delicious. Good pick."

"The company was better."

Stacy blushed and looked out the window. She still couldn't believe it all. 24 hours ago she was getting ready to watch one of her oldest friends win a Grammy and now she was sitting in that friend's car holding his hand, anticipating

later. She felt like she was in a dream. It had to be a dream. Then Ryan squeezed her hand slightly and she knew she was awake and this was real.

"Where did you go Stace?"

"I just can't believe we are here. Me and you together. I feel like I'm dreaming."

"I know. I feel the same. It's almost too much to ask for in two days. I don't know how I ever got so lucky."

"You were you."

"Now I'm the one blushing."

They were both laughing as they pulled into the driveway of Ryan's new place.

"It's really nice Ryan. Much better than the small apartment you had last year."

"Thanks. It was great to finally have enough money to buy my own place."

"So where did you put it?"

"Put what?"

"Your Grammy!"

"Go thru that hallway to the living room. It's on the shelf. I'll get us some wine. White, right?"

"Yes, please"

Stacy walked thru the hallway, past the pictures of Kids Inc that Ryan had placed on the walls. Each one was of a different incarnation of the band, from Ryan's first year to his last but the last picture was of him and Stacy holding hands on stage smiling at each other. What performance was that? It was Ryan's last year, he was in his favorite black jacket and Stacy was in her purple and white dress. She did love that dress once upon a time!

"It's when we sang 'Never Gonna Give You Up'."

"You startled me!"

"Sorry but I could see the wheels turning in your head trying to place the photo."

"It's the only one that doesn't have the whole band in it."

"Yeah. That may have been a clue to Lucas."

They laughed as Ryan handed Stacy her wine and he led her to the living room. And right there on the shelf next to the piano was his Grammy. Stacy walked straight to it. It was crazy that her friend...wait, what is he now, her

boyfriend?...had one, won one. Even crazier was he won it for a song about her.

"It's beautiful."

"Not half as beautiful as you."

Suddenly Ryan was behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. After a moment Stacy turned her body to face him, placing her glass on the piano next to his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then his lips found hers. Stacy thought she could kiss him forever. Nothing in her life had ever felt this right. Ryan led them to the couch, never once breaking apart their lips until the couch was at the back of Stacy's knees. As her knees buckled she fell onto the couch in a heap. Neither one could help but laugh as Ryan plopped himself next to her.

"I don't remember the last time I laughed this much in one night."

"Me neither. It must be you Stace."

"I think it's us."

"Oh so we are an us now?"

"I hope so. I know this feels right to me."

"It's right to me too. I'm very ready to call you my girlfriend."

"After a half a date...wow we move fast."

"Yeah if you think 16 years is fast!"

"Do you think we were stupid to wait and admit our feelings to each other?"

"Honestly, I don't think so. We were so young when we met. I didn't know that what I felt was love, real love, did you?"

"No. I thought it was a silly little girl crush and I never thought you felt anything for me other than friendship. Even your last year with the band I was just a little freshmen and you were a big bad senior. It never occurred to me that you would even look my way."

"I was always looking at you Stace."

With that she reached for his face and kissed him. It was a short sweet peck. The weight of the day, what with the travel and the meetings and then everything that happened at dinner was finally hitting her. She yawned loudly.

"Hey if you are tired I can take you home. You are here all week. We don't need to talk about everything and do everything tonight. This must have been a long day for you."

"Are you sure? I'm so tired and I have more meetings tomorrow."

"Of course. What's a day when you have waited 16 years?"

"Thanks. And you don't need to drive me back. The company pays for a car service for the duration of our stay. I'll just call and get them to pick me up here. This way we can spend a few more minuets like this, I'm very comfortable

snuggling in your arms."

"Ok. But I would drive you back if needs be. I'm not going to argue with a few more minuets of you in my arms."

Stacy grabbed her cell and called the service. They said the car would be there in 15 minuets and she promptly re- positioned herself in Ryan's capable arms...where she stayed until they heard the knock at door.

"That must be the car service."

"Ok. So what's your schedule for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is my late day. I have meeting with distributers at 9. They usually take about an hour to an hour and a half and then I'm meeting with a celebrity stylist to try to convince her to dress their clients in at least something

Gucci. After lunch I'm meeting with a columnist at Allure to go over trends for the coming season and then a final meeting with the staff to brainstorm for the

next day."

"Wow! Who knew fashion could be so involved?!"

"Well when you dress in almost exclusively black fashion does seem simple...even though it's not."

"Ha ha very funny. Black has served me very well in my life. No need to change that now."

And for the millionth time that night they laughed. It was becoming a habit and Stacy loved it.

"Do you have any requests for tomorrow's activities?"

"Surprise me."

"Hum...that sounds like a challenge...a challenge I am willing to take on."

"Good. Ill text you when I'm done with work but until then..."

Stacy wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the most seductive kiss she could. She actually felt his body react to her, which made her want to never leave. But she knew she had to. This was originally a business trip and she needed to be fresh in the morning.


	7. Ring

_**Disclaimer: Does anyone think I own them? I do not.**_

The first thing Stacy did when she got into the car was to group text Renee and Rashaan.

"U guys were rite. The song was about me. We kissed. I'm exhausted. Will call in the am."

Just as Stacy was putting her phone down it rang. She wasn't too surprised when it was Rashaan.

"Hello."

"You text that it was about you and that you kissed but then say we will talk tomorrow! Are you kidding?! I need details? This is epic!"

"I'm sorry I'm just so tired. I promise I'll give you all the details tomorrow."

"Fine. Just tell me one thing. Are you happy?"

"Rashaan I haven't stopped smiling. It's like a weight I never knew I had has been lifted."

"Good. But just so you know I'm gonna text Ryan right now and tell him if he ever hurts you me and Renee will clobber him."

Stacy laughed but she knew it was true. Her sister and her best friend were always going to have her back.

"I'm sure Ryan knows that already."

"A little reminder could never hurt. I love you Stacy and I'm so happy for the two of you. Night."

"Night Rashaan. I love you too."

The round of morning meetings went better than expected. The distributers were all on board with the schedule and the stylist loved the new line. Stacy was confident that the brand was going to be on plenty of red carpets during the upcoming season. She was just wrapping up some paperwork when there was a knock on the conference room door.

"Come in."

"Hey Stacy there is a delivery up front for you."

"Oh it must be the new fabric swatches. Can you just have them hold it for me Tara?"

"Um, I don't think it's the new swatches."

Stacy looked at her quizzically. What could the delivery be? She wasn't expecting anything.

"Oh ok. Let me just finish up this paperwork and I'll be right out."

Stacy initialed the last page, grabbed the stack of papers and headed for the front desk. She asked the receptionist to over night the packet to NY and then asked about the delivery.

"Here you go. It came about 15 minuets ago."

"Thanks"

Tara had been right. This was not the swatches. This tiny square box with a purple bow could never hold the amount of fabric Stacy was expecting. The first thing Stacy grabbed for was the tag attached. Reading made her heart swell:

"Dear Stace, I figured I'd start the surprises now. Later, Ryan"

How did one word...later...change so much in one day? Stacy was positive she was blushing and made a bee line back to the conference room before she could embarrass herself further. Once settled in a seat she opened the box. Her heart skipped a beat because inside was her "lucky ring" from so many years ago. Stacy's eyes filled with tears as she thought about the day she had given it to him.

##################

"Well I think that's the last of it I guess I'm ready to go to college."

The Uhaul was packed. It had taken Kids Inc and Ryan's parents nearly 2 hours to get everything into it.

"Thanks for helping guys. It means a lot."

"No problem Ryan. We are really gonna miss you

"Thanks Devon. I'm gonna miss you guys too"

"Make sure to keep in touch."

"I will Kenny. And you Richie, you are the oldest guy in the group now. I expect you to take care of the girls and help Stacy because make no mistake she is your leader now."

"I will Ryan. Stacy knows she can count on me!"

"Oh no I'm in trouble. Sure you need to go to college Ryan?"

"You are going to be fine Stace. You got this. You have been in the band longer than anyone. No one knows Kids Inc better than you. And I'm a phone call away."

"Thanks Ryan. Oh I almost forgot I have a present for you."

"You didn't need to get me a present."

He opened a tiny box and found a giant fake ruby ring. Stacy could swear the smile on his face had never been bigger.

"I can't believe you still have this! I can't take this. It obviously still means something to you and you know I don't believe in magic."

"I want you to have it. This way you gave a part of the P*lace and the band with you at college."

Their eyes met. Ryan smiled. Stacy felt like they could stay like that forever but then she heard Ryan's dad.

"Ry, we need to get going if we are going to make it there before dinner."

"Ok dad...alright guys this is it. I'll see you guys over Thanksgiving break."

"Bye."

"Bye Ryan."

"Study hard."

Stacy could barely talk. It felt like her heart was breaking. She knew she was being silly. They weren't anything more than friends….that he looked at her like

a little sister. But she had harbored a crush on him for years and now she felt like she was loosing her chance to ever tell him.

#####################

She couldn't believe he had kept it all this time. Especially considering he didn't believe in magic charms. She was so engrossed in looking at the ring that she almost missed the note on the inside.

"Surprise! I've always kept this so I could have a piece of you with me. Not the P*lace, not the band. You. It's always been you Stacy."

The tears streamed down Stacy's face freely now. This man...she had known him almost her whole life and yet she never knew he could be this romantic. She couldn't wait to see him later.

"Hey Stacy we are heading out to lunch. Want to join us?"

"Oh, no thanks Tara. I promised my sister I'd call her this afternoon."

"Oh ok. The writer from Allure will be here at 2."

"Ok great. Thanks"

"Stacy. Spill. Now"

"Hi to you too Renee"

"Yeah hi. Details. Now"

Stacy told Renee the details she so craved much to Renee's delight.

"I can't believe you just got up and kissed him!"

"I know but at the time I didn't want to talk anymore. We had waited so long."

"So what's next?"

There's the big sister Stacy knew and loved...always planning...always practical.

"I don't know Renee. This is all new but I'm excited to see where it goes."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt sis. This thing with you and Ryan has been brewing for a long time. But I know you value his friendship. Be careful please."

"I will Renee. Ryan and I both know we are too important to each other to mess this up."

"Ok because if he hurts you I will…."

"Clobber him. I know Renee."

They talked a little longer about the twins and the work stuff that Stacy was doing. It was always nice to talk to Renee. No one knew Stacy like her sister and visa versa. They could say things to each other that no one else could because no matter what you knew it was coming from a place of love.

"I gotta go Renee. I have a meeting in 15 minuets."

"Ok. Keep me posted. I love you sis"

"Love you too. Kiss the boys for me. And I'll talk to you soon."


	8. Ironic

_**Disclaimer: If I owned the show the characters of Ryan and Stacy would have dated on the show….as part of the canon. Sadly, I do not own it.**_

Once the Allure interview was done Stacy could not wait to get out of the office. It had been hours since she last saw...last kissed Ryan. If it hadn't been for his special delivery before lunch she would almost think she made the whole thing up. After her last staff meeting of the day she texted Ryan to tell her she was leaving work.

"Ok I'll meet you at the hotel."

Stacy couldn't help but wonder about what he had planned. This romantic side of Ryan was very new to her but she liked it.

Thankfully the hotel was close to the office and Stacy was walking through her door after a short car ride. Nothing could prepare her for what she saw. There was a trail of white lit candles leading to her balcony and there standing in the doorway was her Ryan holding a single white lily.

"What...how...how did you do this?"

"The girl at the front desk is thankfully a hopeless romantic and gave me a key. It probably didn't hurt that I gave her two tickets to an upcoming Lucas Paver show."

"It's beautiful. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything yet because there is more."

Ryan handed Stacy her flower and then offered his hand to her. That's when he noticed she was wearing the ring.

"I see you got my surprise."

"I can't believe you kept this all these years."

"Like I said it was a piece of you I could carry with me."

Ryan leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips as he led them thru the sliding doors and onto the balcony. Even more candles surrounded the area and on the table was a beautifully set meal.

"Oh Ryan this is too much."

"Nothing will ever be too much when it comes to you Stace. Shall we eat?"

"But of course. What's for dinner?"

"To be honest I don't know. The girl at the desk handled that part for me. I've never been much of a chef."

"Well it smells delicious."

Ryan poured them both some wine as Stacy started with her salad.

"So how was work today?"

"Good the new line is coming along nicely and we seem to be creating a good buzz around it. How about you?"

"Lucas and I got together to start working on his next album. We got some good ideas down but obviously it's too early for anything even close to a song. He did say he wants to meet you."

"Well that seems fair. He is the reason we are together. Without him who knows we could've gone until we were in our 80s without admitting how we felt."

"I would like to think that I would have done it on my own soon. But you are right he was the push. We were thinking we could grab dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sounds great. I really do want to thank him."

"Yeah I get the feeling he is going to make me thank him forever."

"I spoke with Renee and Rashaan and told them about us. Trust me they feel like we are here because of them too."

"Yeah. I already got the 'you hurt her ill kill you' messages from both of them!"

"They love us both."

"I know. I laughed. But just so you know I don't plan on ever hurting you intentionally."

"I know Ryan."

Stacy couldn't believe how in one day everything and yet nothing had changed. She and Ryan were still so comfortable with each other, would say anything, do anything in front of the other. Yet now there was also this new closeness.

Before she knew it Ryan was asking her if she was ready for dessert.

"There is always room for dessert."

"Good. I was thinking we could move over to the lounge chair for dessert."

Stacy looked at him questioning his motives for the move but did so. To be honest she didn't need an excuse to be close to him and the lounge chair in question was one of those chair and a halfs that reclined. Ryan brought over a

sliver tray with a cover.

"And for dessert my lady...voila...a chocolate milkshake with two straws."

"Looks yummy."

"I can't guarantee it's as good as the ones Riley used to make but I figured you can't go to wrong with ice cream."

They settled themselves into each other's arms and drank. It was good, not Riley good, but good none the less. When it was done and they had finished making slurpee sounds Ryan placed the glass on the table next to him and cradled Stacy in his arms. They stayed in comfortable silence until Stacy spoke.

"When did you know?"

"That I liked you? I think the first time I realized that what I felt was more than just friendship was the Saddie Hawkins dance you went to with that Jason kid"

"Oh my god Jason. I'd forgotten all about him. Maybe I should look him up!"

Stacy gave Ryan her most mischievous smirk.

"Oh yeah you should do that and I'll look up Melissa."

Stacy love punched his shoulder.

"Ouch. Hey you started it by looking up Jason. Do you want to hear this or not?"

Stacy shook her head yes.

"Anyway I was fine with you asking Jason but then I saw you at the dance. Stace you looked so beautiful that night. I swear I couldn't take my eyes off of you all night. Melissa actually noticed it but I tried to play it off like I was

just being protective of you on your first date. I think she bought it. But in a sense it was true because if that Jason did anything I knew I was going punch him"

"Ryan!"

"What?! I was jealous, ok? Even the next day I could not get the image of you dancing with him out of my head. I would get so mad. But that's how I knew something had changed for me when it came to you."

"That's ironic because the real person I wanted to ask was you"

"What?!"

"Yeah I was going to do it after we performed that day but you said Melissa asked you and then you asked me who I was going to ask and I got all flustered. Don't get me wrong, Jason was a nice guy and we had fun but he wasn't you. He

wasn't my first choice."

"So then when did you start liking me?"

"When Rashaan and I had that fight."

"Oh I remember that. You two almost came to blows on stage."

"Yeah and you were really there for me, even more than Renee. I always knew I could count on you but during that time it became apparent to me that I wanted to lean on you."

"So basically we both started having feelings for each other around the same time thirteen years ago. Jeez, Stacy we were both so blind."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I don't know it all seems so stupid now but then...we were so young. But there was also the band. Remember the first rule?"

"Don't date other band members."

"Right. When Renee and Kid were still around I was worried that they'd kill me and when they left it just felt like we needed to be the responsible leaders. If I told you and you didn't feel the same way I didn't think we would be able to

co-lead the group together. And trust me I didn't think you felt the same way."

"I didn't think you did either."

"Right before I left for college I was going to tell you but I kept chickening out and then before I knew it we were packing the Uhaul. I couldn't tell you then. It wouldn't have been fair. So I wrote down how I felt. That's what became the basis of the lyrics for 'Love Grows'"

"You have been writing that song for over 10 years?"

"Yeah. That's why I was reluctant to have Lucas record it. That song means everything to me because it's about you. To put that out into the public before I told you how I felt seemed weird. But he was so into it and the instrumentation we put together was so amazing. I knew he respected what the song meant so we recorded it and here we are."

"Would you sing it to me?"

"Right now?"

"Yes. I want it to be your voice I hear when I think of the song."

It had been a long time since Ryan had sung accapella in front of anyone but he too wanted to be the voice inside Stacy's head.

Stacy was positive she had never heard anything more beautiful in her life. She knew the lyrics were beautiful...and now to know they were about her...but to

hear Ryan's singing voice again. To have him singing to her, privately. To be singing a song he wrote for her. Her heart, she was sure, was going to burst. And in that moment she knew that they had been right to wait to admit their

feelings. This was their time. This was when they were meant to be together. They were older, and yes wiser. They had the maturity to handle the strong emotions they had for each other. They were old enough to make decisions based on what was best for them, not a band. And they were both at points in their lives where they could make real plans for a future together.

"That was beautiful Ryan."

"Thanks I'm a little rusty."

"I think I could stay like his forever. Sitting here in your arms looking up at the stars with you singing to me."

"Well who am I to disappoint?! Any request?"

"Living in a Prayer"

"Oh so you want some old school I see. I can definitely do that."

Stacy felt herself drifting to sleep but she didn't care she was so happy, so warm, so content. She knew her and Ryan would have a million more nights like this.

Next thing Stacy knew Ryan was picking her up.

"Hello sleepy head."

"Huh? What time is it?"

"It's 3am. We both fell asleep out here."

"I'm a fun date, huh?"

"I had a beautiful women fall asleep in my arms. I'd say that's a good thing!"

Ryan placed her on the bed and began to head for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go home."

"Ryan it's 3am. Stay."

"I don't want you to think I only want one thing from you..."

"I don't and I'm not saying let's do it now. I'm saying stay here. You were asleep with me on that balcony and while the chair was comfy the bed is better. Anyway I like the thought of waking up in your arms."

"I like that idea too. Are you sure?"

Stacy walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone. I'm positive. Now get your cute butt into that bed."

"Who am I to say no to that?!"


	9. Play

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own them.**_

_**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the kind reviews. They keep me writing!**_

Stacy's ears filled with the sound of her alarm. It was morning already? She felt an arm tighten around her mid section and for a second was scared. When she looked down she saw her ruby ring and Ryan's hand wrapped around hers. All she could do was smile.

"Are you going to turn that off?"

"Oops, sorry".

Stacy reached over and ended the noise. She rolled her to face Ryan.

"Morning."

His eyes were still closed and even as she turned he refused to let his arm leave her waist.

"I don't want you to leave."

"I know but this is a business trip so it's not like I can call in sick. Plus you have to meet Lucas at the studio."

"Not at...what time is it anyway?"

"7:30."

Ryan scrunched his face as if he was in pain.

"I haven't set an alarm for this early in the morning since college!"

"Yes well not all of us can have the life of a Grammy winning song writer."

"But not every Grammy winning song writer gets to wake up with such a beautiful women in his arms."

"Maybe it's best you keep your eyes closed then. I'm not really a morning person."

Ryan's eyes slowly opened.

"Nope I was right. You are one hell of a beautiful women"

With that he pulled her close and began kissing her neck. Stacy at first struggled to break free but his lips on her skin felt so good...too good...and so soon enough she was grabbing his face and pulling his lips to her. Their hands began to roam freely over each other's bodies and Ryan was soon rolling on top of her. Stacy was all too eager to grant him a more comfortable position and wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss and explore each other's bodies. Soon enough Ryan was working on Stacy's bra and in turn Stacy began to pull at his shirt.

"If we keep doing this I can't promise I'll be able to stop us."

"We both may feel it's too early for everything but we can do a little, right?"

"I don't want you to ever feeling like I'm pressuring you."

Stacy touched Ryan's face.

"I'm right here with you, feeling the same things, wanting the same things. There is no pressure here."

Ryan's lips came crashing down on hers.

When it was over Stacy placed a hand over her forehead and watched as Ryan looked at her. The most adorable smirk on his face.

"Yeah. See now I'm wishing we had told each other sooner how we felt. We could have been doing that all this time!"

"Probably not as good though."

"Ryan!" She playfully slapped him. Ryan grabbed his arm and dropped next to her on the bed. Of course, at this point in their lives they were both experienced but Stacy by no means was a slut and she was confident that Ryan hadn't slept around much. And that was the beauty of this new relationship. She trusted him. She was aware he had a past but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were together now and that they had all the time in the world to do whatever they wanted to and with each other. Stacy went to snuggle up to him and then remembered why they were up in the first place.

"Shit. I gotta get ready for work."

She gave him a peck on the check and ran for the bathroom. Ryan tried to argue but Stacy was out of his arms and in the shower before he really knew what hit him. She emerged a few minuets later with a towel on her head.

"Thank God for the car service. I can at least do my makeup in the car. I just have to get my hair dry."

Ryan watched amused as she ran around the room grabbing cloths and shoes. He was impressed by the speed in which she could grab the days outfit, complete with jewelry. He was even more impressed when she emerged again from the bathroom, clothes on and hair done.

"Don't stare. I know I look like a mess."

"Actually I was just thinking how gorgeous you are."

"Yeah right, without a stitch of makeup on!"

"Well your cheeks are still flushed from our morning wake up call so you don't need to worry about blush."

Stacy looked at him for the first time since she ran into the shower. He was gorgeous. Sitting in the bed with just his boxers and a tshirt on. His black hair disheveled from sleep and her own hands. Every inch of her wanted to jump back into bed with him but she knew she couldn't. She was here to work. And she knew she had later with Ryan. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"I want nothing more than to stay here with you but I gotta go to work. I should be done around 6. Set up dinner with Lucas and text me the details."

"Ok. I'm going to go back to sleep and wake up at a time befitting a Grammy winning song writer. I'll touch base with you later."

They kissed and Stacy was out the door.


	10. Voice

_**Disclamier: I only wish I owned them.**_

One of the things Stacy loved about her job was that it was always something different. Today she was meeting with district managers from around the country. Gucci prided itself on having the best trained consultants in the industry. They couldn't train each one in LA but they could train the district managers and have them train their own consultants. It had been a business model that had served Gucci well over the years and Stacy loved it. She got to meet people from around the country, learn about trends in their regions, and then use that information to formulate the next collection.

This year was no different. The first three managers she met with were great. They were excited about the collection and seemed to love the company as much as she did. But after over four hours Stacy was happy it was lunch time.

"Hey Stacy we are just gonna order in some lunch. Thai ok with you?"

"Sounds good Tara. Just get me some Thai fried rice."

"That's all. It's only 12:30 and we still gave a lot of training sessions."

"Yeah. I have dinner plans with Ryan tonight so I don't want to eat too much."

"Oh nice. You guys seem to be reconnecting. Did he send you that package yesterday?"

"Yeah. It was a childhood memento."

"How sweet. Did you get any dish from him about Lucas or the Grammys?"

"Not really. Like I said he's not into gossip."

"Ok. Let me get the order in and I'll come by when it's here."

"Thanks Tara. I'll be in here. I need to check some work emails and go over some stuff for my next training."

The other girl waved to Stacy and closed the door. Tara really was a great girl and Stacy loved working with her. She was more into the rumor mill of the fashion world than Stacy was comfortable with but it was harmless fun for Tara. She didn't actively go out and try to find dirt on people.

Stacy started scrolling thru her emails and thankfully nothing was urgent or time consuming. Once she was thru all the work ones she switched to her personal email, most of which were all nonsense/spam but one did catch her eye. It was from Ryan and the subject was "Surprise". As weird as it was that he emailed and didn't text she figured it was about dinner that night. She opened it.

######################

Dear Stace,

I wanted you to always hear my voice when you listened to our song.

Later,

Ryan

Oh and Lucas said we should meet him around 8. I'll pick you up at 7.

######################

Stacy then noticed a music attachment. She quickly switched from the desk top computer she was working on to her phone to download it. When it was done she heard the opening chords of "Love Grows" but when it got to the lyrics it wasn't Lucas singing...it was Ryan. Stacy couldn't believe it. Did he do this today? Or was this a demo from a long time ago? It didn't matter Stacy loved it. In fact, she was so overwhelmed she didn't hear Tara walk in with lunch.

"Stacy you ok? Are you crying?"

"Oh Tara. I didn't hear you come in. No I'm fine, just…."

"Is that 'Love Grows' playing?"

"Ah ha" Stacy looked down at her phone. She still couldn't believe he did this.

"But that's not Lucas Paver singing."

"No it's not. It's Ryan."

"Oh right he wrote it. Why would he send you a copy of him singing...oh my God, oh my God. It's you. The song is about you!"

Stacy slowly looked up at Tara. Stacy could swear the girl was this close to actually jumping up and down.

"Turns out, yes the song is about me. I only just found out myself."

"How romantic! That's amazing Stacy. If you don't mind me asking, are you two together now?"

"Yes. But please don't say anything. I don't want to become the gossip of the office...especially an office in LA that's not my home office."

"I understand. Don't worry, my lips are sealed but I better meet this Ryan."

"You will thanks."

"Well here is your lunch. You have about 20 minutes before your next appointment."

"Great. Thanks again Tara."

The afternoon went even faster than the morning. With each training Stacy was feeling more and more confident that the new line was going to be a huge success. Stacy couldn't help but feel proud. She and her team had worked really hard and it looked like it was really going to pay off. To make her day even better she finished a whole hour early and was already heading back to the hotel. She had texted Ryan after the shock of his email had worn off and thanked him for his amazing gift. She wished she could call him but she knew he was in the studio so talking on the phone was not an option. Now in the car she texted him once more time to say she was heading back.

She couldn't wait to get to the room and lay down. While the day had been amazingly productive Stacy was tired. A nap sounded like a great idea. She dumped her stuff on the couch, kicked off her shoes and headed straight for the bedroom. Once her pajamas were on she threw herself into the bed. She sniffed the pillow in the hopes that Ryan's scent was still there. But this was a hotel and the sheets were not the same from last night so his deliciously sexy scent was gone. She turned back to her phone to set an alarm, played their song one last time and then drifted to sleep with Ryan's voice playing in her head.


	11. Lucas

_**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them!**_

Stacy awoke to the sounded of the tv playing in the other room. Did she turn the tv on when she got back? She didn't think she did. Maybe it was on a timer or something? She got up to turn it off and was surprised when she saw Ryan sitting on the couch.

"Hey sleepy beauty."

"Hey. How long have you been here? How did you get in?"

"I've only been here about twenty minutes or so. I knocked but when you didn't answer I used my key from last night. You looked so peaceful in bed I didn't want to wake you."

"You could have joined me." Stacy said as she walked over to sit next to him.

Ryan opened his arms to her and rested his head against hers.

"I know but I really didn't want to wake you."

"I loved your gift today."

"I knew you would."

"I'll never be able to listen to Lucas' version again. It just no where near as good."

"Well thank you but don't tell him that tonight."

"Speaking of, what time is it?"

"6:15ish"

"I have to shower before we go out."

Stacy got up, kissed him on the lips and headed for the bathroom.

The hot water felt good. Her shower that morning had been so quick it felt good to now relax a little and let the water just run down her body. She turned to face the shower head and leaned her whole head into the stream of water when all of a sudden she felt Ryan arms coming around her waist.

"I thought maybe you could use some help."

Stacy fell back into his body, covering his arms with hers. She tilted her neck and his lips claimed her bare skin. Ryan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, leaving small kisses on her shoulder. Stacy wasn't sure there was time for a repeat of their morning make out session but she wasn't going to argue with her gorgeous man. They would just have to make it work.

When there breathing subsided she pulled away a little so she could see his face and rested her head on his forehead.

"That was um..."

"Even better than this morning."

"Yeah."

"I could kiss you all day."

"I would very much like that."

Stacy leaned in and kissed him. Not long after they finished their shower and got ready to meet up with Lucas.

"So where are we meeting him?"

"Cut in Beverly Hills."

"Some people at work were talking about that place. They said all good things."

"I've never been but Lucas has and he likes it."

"Sounds good to me."

Stacy and Ryan walked hand in hand into the packed restaurant.

"Another popular place I see."

"Let's check with the hostess if Lucas is here yet."

They made their way thru the sea of people to the pretty girl behind a podium.

"Hi we have a reservation."

The girl barely glanced at them too preoccupied with her co-worker telling her about some big celebrity that had just sat down at table 7.

"Um excuse me miss we have a reservation."

Annoyed, the girl turned to face them.

"Name?"

"I believe it's under Lucas Paver."

That got the girls attention and immediately her demeanor changed.

"Oh. Well he has already arrived. I can take you to your seats. Please follow me."

Stacy leaned into Ryan's ear and whispered:

"Is that everyone's reaction to his name?"

"That's everyone's reaction to any famous name in this town."

Ryan knew immediately where Lucas was sitting because everyone around his table was staring. Ryan was getting used to this reaction towards Lucas. Lucas on the other hand hated it.

Lucas stood as soon as he saw Ryan coming.

"Ryan you said Stacy was beautiful but I never dreamed she was this radiant."

Stacy blushed and dipped her head.

"Lucas I would like to finally introduce you to Stacy."

Stacy extended her hand to shake his but Lucas grabbed it and kissed it.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the women who inspired the song that changed my life."

"It's lovely to finally meet you too. We both owe you a huge thanks."

They took their seats and realized the hostess was still standing there.

"I'm sorry did you say she was the girl from your song?"

Lucas looked at Ryan and Stacy. He had made a promise not to spill her name to the world and he wasn't going to break that now. They both just smiled.

"Yes. Seems my song writer here has harbored feelings for her for a very long time."

The hostess looked flabbergasted.

"Oh wow. You must be so excited. It's an amazing song and Lucas is an amazing singer. And this is just amazing!"

"Yes it's very flattering."

There was a short silence. The hostess finally got the hint and left.

"Your server will be with you shortly."

"I thought she'd never leave."

"Lucas, man, you have to get used to that kind of attention."

"Yes really Lucas you are amazing." Stacy said with an exaggerated expression.

"Oh you and I are going to get along Stacy. So I already got some of the story from Ryan but I would love to hear from you just how my little announcement affected you."

"The easy answer is I was shocked. I was watching with my sister and best friend and we were all shocked expect it turns out they always knew we had feelings for each other."

"Well our boy Ryan over here was not very good at hiding them."

"According to my sister and best friend neither was I. So I need to thank you Lucas. You gave us the push we both needed."

"I am more than happy to help the course of true love."

Stacy felt Ryan's hand grab her under the table and gently squeeze. Neither of them had said the "L" word yet but Stacy was sure how she felt. Ryan's small gesture made her think Ryan felt the same way.

"Hi my name is Mike. I will be your server this evening. Can I start you off with a drink?"

"Can we have a bottle of your best Pinot Grigio, please. We are celebrating tonight!"

"Yes of course Mr. Paver. It's not everyday you rule the Grammys."

"Thank you but that's not what we are celebrating. My two friends here have FINALLY admitted their feeling for each other. Which is so much more important and special than any Grammys."

The waiter looked at the young couple sitting across from the super star musician quizzically.

"Oh. Well congratulations then to you as well. I'll get that wine immediately."

Dinner was filled with stories of Ryan and Stacy from their years in Kids Inc. Lucas couldn't believe Ryan had ever been the lead singer in a band. The man he knew was very happy being in the background as a song writer and sometime studio musician.

"Haha. Ryan tried to be a bad ass when you first met. That's hysterical."

"Hey now. I can be tough when I want."

Lucas and Stacy looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Nice guys. I'm really feeling the love."

"It's ok Ryan. Remember how awe struck I was by you that first day. Your 'toughness' worked...on a ten year old!"

Stacy and Lucas fell into hysterics.

"Ryan this girl is a keeper. Don't screw it up."

"I don't plan to."

Ryan looked over at Stacy and smiled.

"So Stacy do you still sing,"

"Only when I'm alone. I haven't been on stage in years!"

"Do you miss it?"

"Not really. I love my job. Plus it was Kids Inc that made singing fun. I got to perform with all my best friends and to be honest we were more like family. Something like that can't be duplicated."

"So how many of you were in the band?"

"We went thru a few line-up changes. Stacy was actually in the band the longest."

"Because I started out as the baby."

"Do you all stay in contact?"

"Pretty much. Obviously I speak with my sister and that best friend I told you I was watching the Grammys with, he was in the band too. To be honest I can't think of any band member that I sang with that I don't talk to still. I don't know the kids who came after me too well but I'm friends with one or two on Facebook."

"Wait the band continued even after you left Stacy?"

"Yeah, actually Kids Inc still performs at the P*lace."

"Ryan you need to take me to one of their shows."

"No problem. Next time we are in the city. I'm curious to see how the kids now measure up to us."

"They are pretty good. Renee and I took her twins there recently. They loved it."

"I'm sure they have nothing on you Stace. When she would sing the whole audience was memorized. Even when she was really young. She had this big voice in a beautiful little package."

"Stop it. We were all pretty good, considering our age. I was nothing special."

"Stacy you were always our star. She did a cover of 'Paperback Writer' once and was so good I couldn't keep my eyes off of her."

"The audience would go nuts for you too Ryan. Remember when you sang 'Say You Will'? The girls were eating out of your hand. I know I was."

"That's the song you played on with Foreigner, right Ryan?"

Stacy looked at Ryan. She knew he had worked with Foreigner, rearranging some of their music, but she didn't know he played on the album.

"You did?"

"Yeah. Their lead guitarist was sick the day we were set to record it so they asked me to step in. It's actually what made me agree to let Lucas record 'Love Grows'."

"You never told me that Ryan. It wasn't just that I wore you down?"

"No, although you were annoying. What Stace failed to mention about Kids Inc's performance of the song was that she and Devon, another one of our female singers, harmonized the chorus while I sang just the verses. It was supposed to look like I had to choose between the two of them. Unfortunately, I didn't play that off well as I only had eyes for Stace. I was going to tell her then how I felt but we all got wrapped up in trying to get Richie elected president. It was right after that our guitarist went on vacation and we needed to find a replacement and then there always seemed to be some other crisis. Before I knew it I was leaving for college. Working on that song again brought a lot of that back, how excited I was to finally tell you, how nervous I was about your reaction, how beautiful you looked singing that chorus to me. Even after the recording session I couldn't get your voice out of my head. I told Lucas to record the song, I figured if I was never going to tell you out right at least my feelings would be out in the universe."

"Wow." was all Stacy could muster.

"Well I guess that's a better reason then me brow beating it out of you."

"I'm glad you approve Lucas." Ryan said with a laugh

"Stacy would you like to see the place all this magic Ryan creates is done?"

"Sure! Where?"

"The recording studio is about 10 minutes from here."

Excited Stacy looked at Ryan for approval. He shook his head.

"I'm game, if you are."

"Great let's go. I walked, did you guys drive?"

"Yeah. Hop in with us."

"Thanks man."


	12. Foreigner

The studio was empty when they arrived, but thankfully Ryan had a key.

"Do you guys have anything from the new album you are working on that I can listen to?"

"Sorry, not yet. I have some melodies down and Ryan has some lyrics but nothing had been recorded yet. You know we recorded your gift here today?"

"You helped with that huh?"

"Yes, I guess you can say I was the producer."

"Well then I guess another thank you is in order."

"You are very welcome. It was fun. It's not often I get Ryan to sing. Oh but you know what I do have?! I have the instrumentation of 'Say You Will.'"

"The one Ryan played on?"

"Lucas we don't need to hear that."

"Yes, yes we do Lucas."

"Sorry dude I can't say no to such a pretty face."

Lucas pushed a few buttons, pulled something up on the computer screen and then the beginnings of the song began to play. When she heard the guitar come in her eyes filled with tears. Ryan sounded just as good as any professional musician. She knew he loved writing, it was really his passion, but he really could play. He could have had a career as a musician if he had chosen that.

"Stace are you crying?"

"You just sound really good. Just like the rest of the band...like you are one of them. You are so talented. I'm really proud of you."

He hugged her and soon they were both quietly singing the lyrics.

"Stacy you remember the words?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Lucas, I see the wheels turning. What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Well maybe something. Why don't you guys record yourselves singing?"

"Us record 'Say You Will'? Lucas I told you I don't sing anymore."

"I'm not saying you should go on tour...although...never mind about that. I'm saying record this one song. That you sang together so many years ago. Do you have any recording of the two of you singing together?"

Ryan looked at Stacy and raised his shoulders.

"I don't think so. Stace do you have any?"

"Riley gave me a box of VHS tapes when I left for college but I don't even have a VCR anymore."

"So you definitely should record something then. Come on it will be fun and only the three of us will ever hear it."

"Do you want to Stace? It could be fun. Like the old days."

"I mean I don't know how well I sing anymore."

"Stace a voice like yours doesn't just go away and this song isn't that hard."

Stacy looked at Lucas.

"Can we pull up the sheet music and can you give us a little bit of time to work on it before we record?"

"Oh course. The sheet music should be here on file." He started looking thru files on the computer. "There it is and print. Here you go. Ryan I'm gonna play around with that melody we were working on this afternoon. Just tell me when you are ready."

"Thanks man."

Lucas left the room and Ryan immediately turned to Stacy.

"If after we work on this you are not comfortable we don't have to record it."

"No you are right it will be fun and it's only for us. I think I can swing one song especially since we have sung it before...at least I already know the words."

Working on music with Ryan was as much fun as she remembered. They really were in sync with each other. Their voices, still after all these years, seemed to blend beautifully. It took them about 10 minutes to figure out what they wanted to do and Ryan went to get Lucas.

"That's was quick! See I told you guys no sweat."

Stacy was nervous and Ryan could tell. He reached to put her hand in his, looked into her eyes and smiled. Stacy was pretty sure she could look at him forever. Ryan led them into the recoding booth and showed her where her headset was. They both settled themselves at their mikes and put their head sets on. Ryan signaled to Lucas they were ready.

Ryan and Stacy both wanted to do something a little different then their original performance so long ago, so instead of Stacy singing just the chorus and Ryan the verses they went back and forth. Ryan sang the beginning chorus. Stacy came in solo on the first verse and sang the second chorus. Ryan did the solo for the second verse and then for the rest of the song they both sang in harmony. Stacy couldn't know for sure how it sounded but she knew it felt good and she could see Ryan smiling next to her and Lucas bopping his head thru the glass window.

"Guys that was awesome! Wait until you hear it."

Stacy reached for Ryan's hand and they headed towards where Lucas was sitting by the mixing board.

"You really think it sounded ok? I was so nervous."

"Stacy no one would believe you don't sing professionally. I'm not even gonna touch the vocals."

"It felt good to me Stace."

"Me too."

Ryan and Stacy sat on the couch on the far wall as Lucas mixed the vocals with the backing track.

"Don't worry Stace you sounded great. It really did feel like the old days. Me and you on stage at the P*lace only now I could sing right to you and not worry about anyone figuring out how I feel about you."

"I know. It did feel good. Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, anything."

"My last year, after you left for college...I hated it. It wasn't that I hated the responsibility of being the leader, or that I didn't like spending time with everyone else in the band. It's just that you weren't there. I would be performing and a guitar solo would come up. I would look over and remember it wasn't you on the guitar and I would feel so sad. And with Connie gone too Richie and I were the only ones who remembered Renee and Rashaan in the band. It was just hard. Towards the end I really felt out of place. I didn't enjoy it anymore. But just now singing with you looking over and seeing you there. I

haven't felt that happy singing in a long, long time."

"Stace I'm so sorry. I had no idea that last year was so hard for you. Anything I heard from Kenny or Richie they would say what a great job you were doing. I just assumed...I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It's ok, really. It was a long time ago. But more importantly you are here now."

"And done! You guys want to hear the finished product?"

Stacy and Ryan both shook their heads. The sound Ryan's voice filled the studio. He sounded terrific. Stacy's stomach flipped as she anticipated her voice coming

in and when it did she was surprised. She definitely sounded different than she remembered. But not in a bad way. She sounded older. Her alto more mature, more raspy. Stacy was pleased and when she felt Ryan pull her close she knew he was too. The record sounded great. It would be something Stacy would cherish forever.

"So, what do you guys think?"

"It's sounds really good Lucas. Stace, what do you think?"

"You really didn't touch our voices?"

"Not one bit, that's all you and Ryan. You two both still have some chops. You sure you don't want to sing professionally? You could be the next Buckingham

Nick!"

"Thanks for the compliment Lucas but I am no Stevie Nicks."

"And I'm no Lindsay Buckingham."

"Ah you guys sell yourself short. You did this in fifteen minutes. Imagine what you could do with actual time!"

Ryan's and Stacy just laughed at the overly excited Lucas.

"Fine. I just emailed you both the song."

Stacy looked at her phone. "Got it". She promptly downloaded it. She knew it would be something she played often. That's when she noticed the time.

"Shits it's two am. I'm sorry Lucas I have work at eight."

"No problem. I'm going to stay and do some work. I'm wired now. It was very nice finally meeting you."

"Likewise and thanks so much for my two new downloads. I'm going to cherish them both."

Stacy leaned in and hugged him. She knew this was a man she was going to know for a long time.

Ryan grabbed his keys and said his goodbyes. As they got in the car he set up his blue tooth and played their new recording.

"I'm so happy we did this Stace."

"Me too. It's so nice to know I have a digital recording of us singing together."

"You really do sound amazing."

"Stop it was one song. If you asked me to sing right now I probably couldn't."

They fell into a comfortable silence as the song rang thru their ears. When the song had ended Ryan switched to the radio and lowered the volume a little. Stacy remained quiet. After a while Ryan got concerned.

"Hey you ok?"

"Huh?"

"You ok. It felt like you drifted there for a second."

"Just thinking that tomorrow is my last full day here before I go back to New York. I don't know if I'm ready to leave you yet."

"Hey, hey. I'm right here and no matter where you go I'm going to be right here. Next to you. When you really think about it we both have jobs that require and or allow us to travel. We will figure it out."

"I'm just worried."

"I get that but I know we will figure it out because there is no other choice."

"I feel better knowing you are sure."

"Good. Now onto more pressing matters. Where am I sleeping tonight?"

"That is a very pressing matter. The way I see it you have two options. You can (a) go home and sleep late or (b) stay over, wake up to my alarm but maybe I'll let you shower with me."

"Hmmmm that's a tough choice. I do love to sleep late."

Stacy touched his face.

"Is it really that tough?"

"No. I would choose you any day of the week."


	13. Richie

Their morning shower had gone much the same as their shower the day before. Stacy loved being that close to Ryan but if she was being honest she craved more. This is what made their relationship weird. Usually Stacy wouldn't sleep with a boyfriend until at least the third month and only after she was sure the guy was worth it (there hadn't been many who fit that bill). Thing was she had known Ryan her whole life. She knew he was worth it. Actually no one had ever felt more worth it. But they had been dating for three days. Would Ryan think she was easy, a slut, if they slept together now? They hadn't even exchanged "I love yous" yet. But she did love him. That much she knew and she was all but sure Ryan did too. Her thoughts were broken up by the sound of a text. Stacy smiled when she saw Ryan's name appear on the screen.

"Turn on 97.7. Richie's DC radio show goes national today. Can't wait to take you to the beach later."

Stacy had almost forgotten about Richie's big debut. He had been so excited when he emailed everyone. He had worked so hard to get his own show in a big market and when after only one year he was told it would go national it was a huge deal. Stacy, all of them really, were so proud of him. Stacy walked over to the radio across from the desk and tuned it to the proper station. Immediately she recognized Richie's voice.

"Nothing like a little classic Rod Stewart to keep your morning going. Here he is singing 'Some Guys Have All the Luck'"

As the song started Stacy went back to her work. It was going to be a short last day. All she needed to do was finish up some paperwork. She and Ryan decided they were going to drive to the Santa Monica Pier for the afternoon. Just spend the day having fun. Stacy liked the idea because it would make her forget she was leaving tomorrow. That thought made her want to cry and crawl back into bed.

How could she leave now? She and Ryan were just getting started. Ryan was sure they would figure it out and that did make Stacy feel better but she still was scared.

Again Stacy heard Richie's voice.

"Up next we have a special request from an LA listener who just happens to be an old friend of mine. He asked that I play this next song for the beautiful blonde he fell in love with in high school. So here is 'Love Grows' by Lucas Paver."

Stacy stared at the radio, pretty sure her jaw was on the table. She only faintly heard the door open but didn't look in its direction.

"You can put the contracts over there."

It was all Stacy could muster. When she realized the intern at the door wasn't moving she broke out of her trance and turned towards them.

"I'm sorry you can..."

There standing in the doorway was...

"Ryan."

"Hey. I see you got my text about Richie's show."

"Yeah. Um did you send a request into his show?"

"Yes, but not the usual way. It helps to know the DJ's cell number."

"So you told him what to say?"

"Yes word for word."

"He said. Richie said...the girl you..."

"The girl I fell in love with."

"Do you...are you saying..."

Ryan walked up to Stacy, grabbed her face between his hands and pulled her so close their noses were touching.

"I love you Stacy. I have for a very long time."

Stacy whispered thru tears.

"I love you too"

And then they kissed.

"Stacy. I'll take...oops...um..hi. I'm sorry...I'll just...go."

"Tara. Wait. I'm sorry. I...we got a little caught up."

"No, no I should have knocked."

"Well at least now you will get to meet Ryan. Ryan this is Tara, the co-worker from New York I was telling you about.

"Tara it's nice to meet you". Ryan extended his hand.

"The Ryan? The one who just won a Grammy? Stacy has told me so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

They shook hands and then the three of them stood around awkwardly.

"So Tara what did you need from me when you came in?"

"Oh right. I was going to grab whatever contracts you had done."

"Actually I was just going thru the last one." Stacy walked towards the desk. Let me just initial here. Perfect. All done. Here you go and with that my work is done so I'm going to head out. As soon as you get those to the notary you can go too Tara."

"Thanks Stacy. Have fun. It's was very nice meeting you Ryan."

"You too." Ryan and Stacy both said at the same time.

Stacy walked over to Ryan. The two of them trying to suppress a laugh until Tara closed the door.

"That wasn't too embarrassing?! Poor Tara she has been dying to meet you but I doubt she expected it to be that way."

"Did you see her face?! That is not how I want to meet anymore of your friends and definitely not how I want to re-meet your parents"

"So you want to re-meet my parents?!" Stacy wrapped her arms around his neck while Ryan's went around her waist.

"Of course I do. They have always known me as your friend. It's important to me that they know that I love you...that I'm in love with you."

"Say it again."

"I love you Stace."

"Ryan, I am so very much in love with you too."

They began to kiss but thought better than to let it get too far. They didn't want to give another one of Stacy's co-workers an eyeful.

"So are you all done with work?"

"Yup."

"So what are we waiting for?! Let's go to the beach!"

"Ok let me grab my bag and change."


	14. Seahorse

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ryan and Stacy but I too once adopted an animal at the aquarium!**_

Ryan had borrowed Lucas' convertible for the drive to Santa Monica. Stacy loved the feeling of the breeze in her hair and the sun on her face. It was exactly what Stacy needed after the long days she had spent at work. She was also looking forward to spending the majority of the day with Ryan. Ever since she got to LA it had been work all day and then spending time with Ryan at night but now she could just be with him without time constraints.

And that's exactly what they did. They rode bikes, played in the arcade and rode the carousel. For lunch they stopped at Soda Jerks and had ice cream. Stacy felt she was on vacation now and if she wanted ice cream for lunch so be it! Ryan, loving how carefree Stacy seemed, was all too happy to oblige. After lunch they walked along the pier taking in the sights around them and just enjoying being together.

"Oh, Ryan they have an aquarium. Let's go in."

The couple headed towards the admission booth and started to explore the aquarium. Stacy was in awe. There was so much to see. Each tank seemed to hold a different world.

"Stace, look we can adopt one of the fish."

"How fun! Which one do you want to adopt?"

"Either the Swell Shark or the Seahorse….and I can tell by the look on your face you want to adopt the Seahorse."

"NO we can do the shark, if that's what you want."

"I want to see you smiling all the time so the seahorse it is."

They paid the adoption fee, took a picture with their "child" and were given an adoption certificate. Stacy was looking at the picture when she felt Ryan's arm wrap around her shoulder.

"We make a cute family, huh?"

"Yeah."

"You ok Stace?"

"I was just thinking this is our first picture together as a couple and I don't know when our next one will be with me leaving tomorrow."

"I thought we said we weren't going to think about tomorrow."

"I know. I can't help it. I really don't want to leave."

"I know I don't want you to either. But it's not like its forever or even that far away. I promise you we will make this work."

Ryan kissed her gently and then pulled her into a hug. As he looked out over her head he found something that caught his eye. He released her from his hug and grabbed her hand.

"Ryan, where are we going?"

"Follow me."

They were almost running and then suddenly they stopped. In front of them was a photo booth.

"Want to take some more pictures?"

Stacy just smiled up at him.

The machine took 3 pictures. The first one was just them smiling, holding each other. The second they decided to make funny faces and the final one was of them kissing. They waited patiently for the machines to print the 2 strips they had ordered and when they finally came out they were not disappointed.

"Ryan, I love them."

"I love you."

Stacy was positive she wanted to hear that for the rest of her life.

"Do you want to grab dinner here or head back to LA and grab something there?"

Stacy wrapped her arms around Ryan's waist and rested her head on his chest.

"I would like to stay here forever. But since that's impossible I'll take dinner here please."

"I heard Rusty's is good."

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way."

After dinner they walked back to car and headed back to LA.

"Can we go back to your house instead of the hotel?"

"Sure. Any particular reason?"

"I want us to make love for the first time in your bed, not some sterile hotel bed."

Ryan looked at her before returning his eyes to the road.

"Stace we don't have to do that tonight. I don't want you to feel like we have to do that before you leave."

"It's not that Ryan. I love you and I want to be with you fully. Plus, this doesn't seem fast to me. Yes we have only been together a few days but I have known you practically my whole life. What are we waiting for? Haven't we waited long enough?"

Ryan reached over and placed his hand on her knee.

"I would wait for you forever Stace."

"I know but you don't have to."

They held hands the rest of the way home. When they pulled up to Ryan's house he got out and ran around the car so he could open Stacy's door. Stacy grabbed her bag with one arm and Ryan's hand with the other and they walked towards the front door. Ryan unlocked his door and let Stacy go in ahead of him.

"Do you want…."

He was cut off by Stacy's lips. After an initial moment of shock he wrapped his arms around her. She in turn wrapped her legs around his waist. The change of stance made Ryan stumble back a little but he quickly regained his footing and began to lead them to the bedroom. Once inside he gently put Stacy down on the bed. He stood up and just took her in. She sat up and starting working on getting his pants off, while Ryan took his shirt off. Stacy was next and she stood up so Ryan could pull her dress over her head. Once it was off her started to kiss her shoulder and gently worked her bra strap down her arm. Soon enough her bra was off. Stacy lied back down on the bed and Ryan went to work on her panties. Once they were discarded he bent down and kissed the inside of her thigh and Stacy moaned. He looked up at her and couldn't resist the urge to kiss her.

"I have never loved anyone the way I love you Stace."

"I love you too Ryan."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

After they had finally made love Ryan pulled Stacy close, so her head could lie on his chest while they both caught their breath.

"You know that I don't want you to go, right?"

"I know Ryan. But I am glad you are so sure we will figure this out. It makes me believe it to."

"I know we will Stace. Actually Lucas and I were talking and he needs to be in New York next week for some promotional stuff. I was thinking about going with him. We would be able to continue working on the new album but I could also spend time with you."

"Next week? Really? That would be great Ryan. I'm sure Renee and Rashaan would love to see you. Maybe we can all go down to the P*lace together?"

"That's sounds fun. Lucas was serious when he said he wanted to see the new Kids Inc perform. I was also thinking we could take your parents to dinner. You know have them get to know me as your boyfriend."

"They would love that."

"See we already have plans. We just will have to get thru a few days before we can see each other again."

"I think that may easier than it sounds. I've gotten very used to waking up with you holding me."

"We have tonight Stacy and all next week. I know it won't be easy but I love you too much to not do everything in my power to make this work."

Stacy pushed up and kissed him. Oh God how she loved this man! She placed her head back down on his chest and he held her loose hand.

"I can hear your heartbeat. Next to you singing I think it's my favorite sound in the world."

"That's because it beats just for you."

Neither of them wanted to sleep. There time together like this was limited.

"Do you want anything? Water, wine?"

"Wine sounds good."

"Ok. Ill be right back. Keep the bed warm for me."

A few minutes later Ryan walked back in holding 2 glasses and a bottle. He went over to his night stand and started pouring.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

They spent the night talking and laughing. Being quiet and cuddling. Exploring each others bodies and finding out what gave the other pleasure. When they did finally fall asleep Stacy's head was once again resting on Ryan's chest. The sound of his heart beat lulling her into sleep.


	15. Robes

_**Disclaimer: For the 15th time I do not own the characters or the show.**_

The sun streaming thru the window served as a reminder to Stacy that it was soon time for her to leave. As tears threatened to escape her eyes she felt Ryan's strong arm squeeze her close. She was not going to cry. Ryan would be with her in a week. They could do this. And in her heart she knew that to be true. But her head….that was a different story. Everyone always assumed Renee was the practical sister and when they were young that was 100% true, but now, as adults, Stacy too had grown a little practical. Oh, she was still a dreamer but life had taught her to look at things from all angles and to never expect too much from anyone or anything. So right now her head was telling her all the reasons a long distance relationship was not going to work. They would stray because of the distance. They would argue because they felt neglected. Stacy looked down at their intertwined hands on her abdomen and tried to make her heart louder than her head. This wasn't some guy she just met. This was Ryan, her Ryan. They had waited too long to be together. If their feelings for each other could survive 16 years they can survive some distance. Stacy took a deep breath and pulled their hands to her heart. This would work. It had to.

"Are you up Stace?"

"I don't want to be."

Stacy rolled so she was facing him.

"What time is the car service picking you up at the hotel?"

"One. My flights at four."

"So we have some time."

"Yeah. Its only eight and I am basically packed. I would love to just spend some more time in your arms."

"I can certainly do that."

They spent the next hour just holding each other. No words were really needed. Neither was happy that they were going to be apart. But they remained steadfast that this was going to work. At around nine Ryan's stomach growled.

"Haha was that your stomach?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm hungry."

"I can make you something."

"Um, that may prove to be difficult. My fridge is kind of empty."

"How empty could it be?"

"Empty, as in all that's in there is beer and water."

"Ryan! You need to eat!"

"I do eat. Just not at home much. I'll usually grab something on the way home or just eat at the studio. If you are willing to get out of bed we can go get breakfast. There is a coffee shop up the block."

"Or we can head back to the hotel, order room service and take a shower."

"I think I like your plan better."

Soon enough they were in Ryan's car heading for the hotel.

"So where do you think we should take your parents to dinner next week?"

"My mom loves Sarafina's."

"I've heard that place is good."

"It is and it has a nice laid back vibe."

"Your parents always liked me, right?"

"Haha. Ryan, are you nervous about meeting my parents again?"

"Maybe a little."

"Don't be. They always liked you. And….my mom already knows about us and she was excited."

"Excited how?"

"She may have screamed finally over the phone with me."

"Haha. So at least one is in my corner."

"Honestly, you have nothing to worry about. If anything I should be worried!"

"About my parents? Why?"

"Because they really only knew me as a little girl."

"Stace, my mom loved you from the first day she met you. And she always knew I had feelings for you."

"Oh my God! Where we the only two who didn't know?"

With that they both started to laugh.

When they got into the room, Stacy gave Ryan the room service book and told him to get whatever he wanted and started to finish up her packing.

"Hi I like to order one egg white omelet with tomato and mozzarella. One order of French toast. And can we get coffee and some orange juice with that? Great. Room 624. Perfect thanks."

Ryan went to put the book back on the desk when he heard Stacy.

"How long until the food gets here?"

"Forty five minutes." Ryan said with out turning around.

"Good. We can start that shower now then."

Ryan turned to see Stacy dropping her robe to the floor exposing her naked body. Ryan just drank her in.

"What?"

"I'm just trying to remember exactly how beautiful you are….to help me get thru the week."

Stacy walked over to where he was standing.

"I would like to leave you with a few other memories as well."

As Stacy leaned in to kiss him Ryan swooped her up off the floor and started walking them towards the bathroom.

"I will never forget how it feels to be with you Stace and I never want to."

Just as Stacy was drying her hair Ryan heard a knock at the door.

"Room service."

Ryan ran to answer the door, told the server to leave it in the living area and tipped him.

"Stace, foods here."

"Oh good I'm starving!"

Ryan and Stacy sat in their robes eating breakfast.

"Have you talked to Renee?"

"Not much since the day after I got here. We've been texting. Rashaan is easier because it doesn't matter what time I call him but Renee has the boys."

"How are they feeling about us being and us?"

"Renee has concerns about the long distance thing but Rashaan is just really happy for us. I promised them both they would get the full story when I get home."

"I'm looking forward to seeing them. It's been too long."

"I know Rashaan is looking forward to it too. Ever since Kenny moved to Orlando for the Disney job Rashaan has gotten stuck with us girls a lot."

"Jules doesn't hang out with you guys?"

"Sometimes. Its cheaper if either he or Renee are with the boys instead of a babysitter."

"I haven't seen the boys since right after they were born."

"They are gonna love having their Uncle Ryan around for a visit."

"There are a lot of reasons to look forward to next week."

"I know I'm going to be counting down the days."

Ryan and Stacy finished their breakfast and made sure to roll the cart into the hall. It was getting close to the time Stacy would be leaving and they spent the remaining time just sitting on the couch.

"I need to get changed for the plane."

"I probably should change too. I can't walk around LA in a bath robe. I may get arrested."

"Oh but you look so cute in it."

"Yeah well you look better out of yours."

He leaned in and starting nibbling on her neck.

"Ryan, stop. I will never be able to leave if you keep doing that."

"Would that be a bad thing?"

"Of course not. Except I have a job and a condo that I can't just ignore…..as much as I want to."

Ryan groaned.

"I know you are right. I don't have to like it though."

Ryan let her leave his arms as she walked into the bedroom to get changed. Ryan followed and changed as well. The phone rang and when Stacy picked it up it was the car service saying they were there.

"My car is here."

"I'll help you take your luggage down."

Ryan grabbed her two suitcases and they headed out the door. When the reflective elevator doors closed Stacy got a glimpse of them.

"We both look like we are going to a funeral."

"I know it's not that bad. I'm just really going to miss you. I loved having you here, spending time with you, just bringing you to the studio was more fun than I've had in a long time."

"It was really fun. You know what I'll be listening too the whole ride home…."

"And in a week I can sing to you again."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Stacy leaned in and kissed him. She was really going to miss being able to do that! The doors opened and they headed thru the lobby to the awaiting car.

"I can take those, sir"

"Thanks"

As the driver loaded Stacy's luggage into the car she turned to Ryan and grabbed his hands in hers.

"I guess this is it."

"I'll see you in a week."

"To sing to me, right?"

"Right."

Ryan brought one hand to her face.

"I love you."

They kissed.

Stacy rested her head on his forehead, trying hard to bite back tears.

"I love you too."

Ryan kissed her head and walked her to the car door.

"Fly safe. Call me when you land. I hate when you fly alone."

Stacy smiled. He had texted her something similar before she arrived in LA, before they were a couple. It seemed like a million years ago now. They shared one last kiss before Stacy got in and Ryan closed the door. Once it was closed Stacy let the tears fall. This was really hard and she wasn't looking forward to being away from Ryan.


	16. LAX

_**Disclaimer: My last name is not Disnety, so I do not own Kids Incorporated or it's characters.**_

By the time she arrived at LAX Stacy had managed to pull herself together. She checked her luggage and when thru security. There was a Starbucks in the terminal so she got herself some herbal tea to calm her nerves, found a seat by the gate and put her headphones on.

About a half an hour and a few replays later Stacy felt her phone vibrate. It was a text from Renee.

"Take your headphones off."

Stacy looked at the text for a minute puzzled. How did Renee know she had her headphones on? Why did she want her to take them off? But Stacy did as she was told and as she did she heard the beginning chords of "Love Grows." How weird, she thought? What are the odds that would be the song playing when she took off her headphones? When the verse started Stacy was surprised not to hear Lucas' voice and after the first line she realized it was Ryan's voice. How could that be? Only I have that recording. Then Stacy realized something else. This was not a recording, this was live singing. Ryan's live singing. Stacy looked around. She didn't see him. Maybe this was a dream. Maybe she had fallen asleep in the chair listening to the song and now she was dreaming he was there. All of sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew that hand, that touch. She turned around to face the person.

"Ryan."

As the song continued more and more people stopped what they were doing to watch the mini concert. Stacy was transfixed. She knew it was Ryan. She could see him, hear him, feel him but somehow it didn't seem real. As the song ended Ryan sat down next to a still shocked Stacy while the people around them applauded.

"Are you really here?"

"Yeah"

"How? Why?"

"Because I belong wherever you are."

"I ...I don't understand."

"After you pulled away I called Lucas to tell him I was headed to the studio. The minute he heard my voice he knew something was wrong. As soon as I told him you were gone he called me an idiot and he is right. I don't have to be in LA. I don't want to be away from you for one day let alone one week or a month or a year."

"But your job, your house, Lucas' new album..."

"Do you have paper in New York? Pens? Are there recording studios there? For work that's all I need."

"Your life is here."

"My hearts with you."

"Lucas..."

"Is constantly touring. And we talked about it. I can write in New York and if and when he needs me here in LA I can fly back out here."

"So when you come to New York next week you are staying?"

"No"

"Ryan, I'm so confused."

"Stace, I'm flying out today. I'm flying to New York with you."

"You are?"

Stacy was in tears. Her heart was bursting. Ryan just shook his head yes and Stacy engulfed him in a hug.

"Wait, Renee texted me to take my earphones off. How did she...you spoke with her. You told her to text me."

"Guilty as charged. I figured since she was worried about us being long distance, she would be more than happy to help me tell you we wouldn't be"

"You never cease to amaze me."

"And I'll never stop"

"Flight 422 direct to New York JFK is now boarding"

"That's me...I mean us."

Ryan stood and extended his hand to his girlfriend.

"Come on we have family and friends dying to see us and say 'I knew it!'."


	17. Rashaan

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them. I don't. I think Disney still does.**

When Stacy woke up the next morning in her bed...her empty bed...she was sure everything that had happened at the airport was a dream. Just as the tears threatened to come Ryan came through the bedroom door holding a tray.

"Good your up. Breakfast is served."

Stacy looked at the tray of buttered toast and fruit Ryan had laid out in front of her and her stomach growled. She realized she hadn't eaten since room service the day before.

"I'm starving."

"I figured you would be. It's a good thing you keep a better stocked fridge than me."

"It's your fridge too now."

"I like the sound of that."

Ryan leaned over and kissed her.

"Now eat. I already got three texts from Rashaan and two voicemails from Renee. I'm sure your phone is full too. They want to come over."

Stacy laughed.

"Of course they do. I'm surprised one of them wasn't here already this morning."

Ryan made a face.

"Haha. Of course! Which one was it? It had to be Rashaan. Renee brings the boys to swim lessons in the morning she wouldn't have the time to come here."

"Rashaan was here two hours ago."

"He was here at eight am...on a Saturday! He must really be inching to find out what happened in LA."

"I felt like I was on trial and I was only talking to him for five minutes."

"You could have woken me up."

"Nah. You were sound asleep. Neither one of us wanted to wake you."

"So what time are they coming over? Because I'm sure Rashaan didn't leave without having a set time to come back."

"You do know your best friend. They will both be here in two hours."

At twelve o'clock, on the dot, there was a knock at the door.

"That's them."

"Rashaan was never this punctual for band practice."

Stacy just shrugged and walked to the door. Ryan stood right behind her.

"Stacy. Thank god you are up! I was not leaving this time."

"Nice to see you too Rashaan."

"Sorry hi. Good to see you again Ryan."

"Hi Rashaan."

"Hey does the older sister who didn't show up here at the crack of dawn get any love?"

"Hey sis. Thank you for respecting the time and for that text yesterday."

"That's what sisters are for Stacy. I was just doing what Ryan over here asked me to do."

"And it worked. She took them off."

"Can we please not start this story at the end. As Stacy's best friend I need details from the beginning."

Stacy, Renee and Ryan in unison said…

"We know Rashaan"

"So you are living with my sister now?"

"Um, yeah I guess? To be honest we didn't really talk about it."

"Yes, Renee. I am living with my boyfriend."

"Ok but what about your house in LA Ryan?"

"I'm going to keep it Rashaan. There are going to be times I need to be there to work and even times when Stace needs to be in LA."

"I guess you can say we are bi-coastal now."

"Have you told mom?"

"She knows we are together but not that's Ryan is here now."

"Renee, we are going to take you parents to dinner. We will explain everything then."

"So where is this going?"

"Rashaan!"

"What Stacy? I need to know that Ryan is serious about you."

"It's been a week, can't you wait a little longer?"

"Stace, its fine. He is right."

Ryan made sure to look at both Renee and Rashaan as he spoke.

"Guys, I love Stacy. I'm in love with her. She is it for me."

Stacy was overwhelmed. She knew they loved each other. She knew she had never felt this way about anyone before. But Ryan was talking about forever. Was she ready for forever? All of a sudden she realized she was. She grabbed Ryan's hand and he turned to look at her.

"I know we haven't talked much about the future but I know you are mine Stace."

"Your mine too."

"So are you guys getting married?"

Now all three of them screamed his name.

"RASHAAN!"

"What?"

"Can we date for a little before we start shopping for my dress?"

"Fine. But you guys are no fun. I want a Kids Inc wedding!"

"And you will get one, I promise. But me moving here just happened last night. Let us get settled."

"Ok. But I'm the first to know and if you need help looking for a ring, I am your man."

"It's a deal."

"Can we get lunch now? I was here at eight am and Ryan here didn't even offer me coffee."

"Any place in particular?" Renee asked, already knowing the answer. They all looked at each other and said…

"The P*lace!"


	18. Sisters

_**Disclaimer: Nope still not mine.**_

As they walked up to the doors Ryan looked inside amazed.

"It's weird the P*lace looks the same but somehow smaller."

"I think we are just bigger, Ryan."

"You are probably right Rashaan but it still feels weird."

"Just wait. When the new Kids Inc gets on stage you are going to feel very old. When Stacy and I came here with the boys I was blown away by how young they looked."

"Is that Riley behind the counter?"

"I didn't tell you? Riley bought the P*lace a few months ago."

"It would seem the two of you were busy with other things."

Stacy blushed at Rashaan's words but Ryan just put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"So are we going in or what? The boys are at a play date so I will eventually need to pick them up."

Rashaan opened the door for his three friends. Renee went in first with Stacy and Ryan (holding hands) following behind.

"Hey Renee. Where are the...is that you Ryan?"

"In the flesh Riley. It's good to see you."

"You too. It's been too long, man."

"Hey Stacy. Hey Rashaan. What can I get you guys?"

"Four burgers and fries and a round of soda."

"You got it Rashaan."

The group settled themselves at a table towards the back. They were definitely the oldest people there and it felt weird.

"Were we ever this small?"

"I don't know Ryan. You had all those spikes so that gave you a few more inches than the rest on us."

"Haha very funny Renee. I seem to remember some pretty big hair on your head."

"My hair was never as big as Stacy's."

"Hey. I have a lot of hair and I looked very stylish back then."

"I couldn't keep my eyes off you so you must gave been doing something right."

Ryan lifted a hand to Stacy's hair and rolled a strand in between his fingers. Stacy dipped her chin but Ryan used his other hand to lift her eyes to his. Just as they were about to kiss Riley came with their food.

"Ok I've got four burgers with...oh...wow...um did I interrupt...were you two...were Ryan and Stacy about to kiss?"

"Yes but thankfully you spared me watching my two friends kiss on an empty stomach and you brought us food. I'm starving!"

"I knew it. I can't believe no one else did. But I knew it."

The four friends looked at Riley, shook their heads and said as one...

"Everybody knew it Riley."

"Well obviously not everybody since they weren't together in high school."

"Your right Riley. Stacy and I were blind to each other's feelings back then but things are different now."

"That's great. I always thought you two would be good together"

"Thanks Riley"

"But you hurt her and I'll kill you."

"You can join me and Rashaan if he does Riley."

"For the millionth time I'm in love with Stacy. I'm not going to hurt her. I would die before I hurt her."

"Good because it sounds like you will die if you do...enjoy the burgers guys...on the house. The next show starts in 15 minutes."

"Thanks."

As they ate the conversation turned to their favorite memories. Stacy loved that it felt so easy, like no time had passed. She had gained (and lost) new friends since her time in the band but somehow she always knew that the people she had shared the stage with, the people she had grown up with, were always going to be her friends.

Pretty soon the house lights were fading and live music began to fill the room. They all turned to face the stage as a tiny brunette appeared and began to sing

Lady Gaga's "Just Dance". Ryan leaned forward, laid a hand on Stacy's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"She's good but she's no you."

Stacy reached up to touch the hand Ryan had on her shoulder and leaned her cheek against it.

When the set ended the former members of Kids Inc were impressed.

"That was pretty good. The audience sure seemed to like them."

"The guitarist had nothing on you Ryan."

"Thanks Rashaan."

"I do love that the band is still here. Like somehow a small part if us is still here."

"I know what you mean Stacy. I love that I can bring my boys here."

"Are the boys into music?"

"My boys are into everything right now Ryan! Speaking of which I need to pick the boys from their play date."

"Let me and Ryan do that Renee."

"Are you sure Rashaan?"

"Yeah. This way Ryan and I can have some guy time."

"Is that ok with you Ryan?"

Ryan looked at Stacy and she smiled.

"Sure Renee. I've been dying to see the boys and this way you two can have some sister time."

"Thanks guys. I'll call the mom and tell her that you guys are gonna pick them up."

As Renee grabbed her phone Ryan turned to Stacy.

"Stace are you sure you are ok with this?"

"Of course Ryan. I can't keep you to myself forever!"

"What if I was ok with that?"

They both smiled. It really did feel like they had forever now.

"Ryan, you ready to go?"

"Coming Rashaan. I love you Stace. See you in a bit."

"I love you too."

"Thanks again for doing this guys. Stacy and I will meet you back at my place."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go Ryan."

With that Ryan and Rashaan were out the door. Stacy watching them leave. It felt weird watching Ryan walk out the doors of the P*lace and knowing that he was

going to come back to her.

"So Stacy...earth to Stacy."

"Oh sorry Renee...I was just..."

"Watching your boyfriend."

Stacy blushed. She knew what was coming...a Renee lecture...and she really didn't want to hear it."

"I know what you are going to say Renee."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Do you want to tell me what I'm going to say or are you going to let me talk?"

"Fine talk but don't give me a lecture about rushing things with Ryan."

"Well when I first got to your house today that was exactly what I was going to do."

Stacy tried to interrupt.

"Wait let me finish. I was going to tell you it's crazy to go from first kiss to living together in a week. That this is Ryan we are talking about. He has always been a flirt. I was going to tell you to be careful. To protect your heart."

"Am I sensing a but?"

"Yes. I've been watching the two of you all day. Do you even realize the two of you are always physically connected in some way? You could be holding hands or leaning in shoulder to shoulder. You watched the entire concert with your head resting on the hand Ryan put in your shoulder and he kept leaning in to whisper in your ear. Now I could chalk that up to the newness of the relationship. You still being in the cupid and hearts part of a relationship but then I see how you look at each other. It's like there is no one else on the planet let alone in the room. At one point I felt like I was intruding and we were sitting in a public place! I've never seen anything like it. It's very special"

"So are you saying you approve?"

"I'm saying what you and Ryan have is very rare and it's obvious that it's real. And when you really think about it you have know each other for nearly twenty years so the argument that you are going too fast...that you should get to know each other more...just seems silly. Stacy I haven't seen you this happy and just at peace, well ever and it's because of Ryan."

"Thanks Renee. I do feel like my whole world clicked into place when we finally kissed. And ever since...nothing in my life has ever felt so right."

"I'm so happy for you Stacy. You deserve this. But I am your big sister so it is my duty to still tell you to be careful."

"I will Renee but Ryan loves me and I love him. We are both committed to making us work."

"That's good Stacy. I just want to see you this happy for a good long while."

"I love you Renee."

"I love you too. Why don't we head back to my house? The boys should all be there already."

"Good idea we don't want to give them a lot of time to get into trouble."

"Are you talking about my boys or our boys?"

"Both."

Stacy and Ryan walked hand and hand back to her….their house. It had been a long day and they hadn't had much alone time together.

"Your nephews are adorable...wild...but adorable."

"I know. Renee gets mad at me because I spoil them rotten but it's so fun. You look like you were really comfortable with them and they don't take to a lot of people."

"It helped that I had Rahsaan. He I still like a big kid and the boys love him."

"They will love you too once they get to know you."

"I hope so. It's important to me that your family likes me. Speaking of. What did you and Renee talk about? Did she lecture you?"

Stacy looked down at their joint hands and smiled. They really did never stop touching.

"She was going to but after seeing us together she changed her mind."

"Renee changed her mind. Wow. We must have really impressed her."

"You did. And she knows you make me happy so she's good."

"Great. Next up your parents."

"I spoke with my mom quickly when Renee and I were headed back. She said dinner next Friday would work."

"Sounds good at least I have a week to prepare."

"Stop. You did nothing but be yourself around Renee and she is happy for us. My parents will be the same. They already know you and they have always liked you. It's going to be fine."

"From your mouth to gods ears."


	19. Sarafina's

_**Disclaimer: So I did an inventory of everything I own and….I still don't own any character you recognize from Kids Incorporated. **_

The week had been nothing short of crazy for Stacy. Between going over the LA trip and implementing those plans Stacy barely had time to breath at work. But she was used to it. What she wasn't used to was Ryan having dinner ready(usually take out…he wasn't lying about not being a chef) and wine poured when she got home every night. He really was amazing. He had left LA with little more than the cloths on his back but had arranged for his guitar and some of his cloths to be shipped to New York. He had some how managed to move his whole life across the country and yet never miss a beat. Ryan was writing all the time. Stacy didn't know whether or not that was normal but Ryan seemed really excited about it. He had even found a recording studio in the city to work out of during the day. Stacy knew she should be worried, this all seem too good to be true but all Stacy felt was how right this all was.

As Stacy walked up the stairs to her front door on Friday she knew there would be no dinner ready on the table...dinner with her parents was tonight...but

she really hoped there would be wine. Work had been insane today and Stacy really needed to calm herself before dinner.

"Hey Stace."

Why did she ever doubt him? There he was sitting by the window writing with two glasses of wine on the table next to him.

"You have no idea how much I need this right now."

Stacy grabbed her wine and dropped onto the couch.

"Are you nervous about dinner?"

"Actually not in the least. I spoke with my mom today and she is so excited to see you again...dinner is going to be fine. Work today was a mess."

"Everything ok?"

"Oh yeah everything is fine...now. We had a problem with a fabric distributor. There was about three hours today that we thought half our designs were going to be scratched due to lack of material. It's all fixed now but my nerves are shot."

"We can reschedule dinner if you want."

"No. I've actually been looking forward to it. I can't wait for my parents to really get to know you."

"I love that you have so much faith in me."

"It's not blind faith Ryan. You are an amazing person, always have been. My parents know that and tonight they will see what Renee saw...just how much we love each other."

Ryan got up from the window seat and sat on the couch next to Stacy. Stacy in turn rested the back of her head on his shoulder and allowed him to wrap his arm around her.

"Our reservation is for eight?"

"Yeah so we should leave here around seven. I should really get up. I need to shower but I'm so comfy in your arms."

"Well, I could join you in the shower...you know strictly for time saving purposes."

"What a smart way to save time. We should start now."

And off to the bathroom they were...Stacy's crazy day at work all but forgotten.

"Ryan you don't need to be nervous."

"I'm not"

"Really? Because you are squeezing my hand so tight my fingers are probably blue."

"Shit Stace I'm sorry. I guess I'm more nervous than I realized."

"It's ok. It's cute that you are nervous."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. It reminds me how much you love me."

"I have a list of ways I can remind you how much I love you."

"We can work on that list later. We are here."

Stacy scanned the restaurant when they walked in and immediately saw her dad waving them over to the bar. Stacy waved back and the young couple made their way thru the crowd.

"Hi baby." Stacy mom said as she hugged her youngest daughter.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." And then it was her dad's turn for a hug.

"Hi sweetheart. You look beautiful, as always."

"Thanks dad. Mom, dad you remember Ryan."

Ryan extended his hand to Stacy's dad.

"Hi Mr…"

"Ryan, sweetheart. How long have you known us? Please call us by our first names."

"Hi Mike."

The two men shook hands and then Ryan extended his hand to Stacy's mom.

"Hi Laura."

"Oh so formal. Come here."

Ryan was promptly engulfed in a hug.

"Let the man breath honey."

"Oh sorry. It's just so great that you too are finally together. You know Ryan your mother and I were starting to loose hope."

"Mom! You spoke to Ryan's mom about us?!"

"Sweetie you know she and I are friends. Of course we talk about our kids."

"We just seem to be the only ones who didn't know how we felt about each other."

"Stacy that just means you guys weren't ready before."

"Thanks dad."

"Our table should be ready. Lets sit down and order."

The four couples went to the hostess stand and were promptly seated.

"Can I start you guys off with anything to drink?"

Stacy's dad looked around the table.

"Is white ok with everyone?"

All three heads shook in agreement.

"We'll start with a bottle of the Pinot Grigio."

The waiter shook his head and left the table.

"So Ryan congratulations are in order. That was some Grammy night."

"Thank you sir."

Laura looked at Ryan.

"I'm sorry. Thank you Mike. It was very exciting."

"It is a beautiful song Ryan. Your mom and I had an inkling it was about Stacy."

"Thanks Laura. My mom hounded me for awhile trying to find out who it was about but I always kind of figured she knew."

"Women just know these things, especially about their own children. Did you know your friend was going to out you like that?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Lucas felt it was time that I told Stacy and he knew I was to afraid to do it and effect our friendship."

"Well then it's a good thing he did. I have never seen my daughter this happy."

"Thanks dad. That means a lot."

"I only want the best for you sweetheart and from the looks of you Ryan seems to be just that."

The server came over with the wine. He first handed Stacy's dad a glass to taste. When Mike approved he served the entire table and then took their dinner order.

"So, are you here for good Ryan?"

"Yes Mike. I am going to keep my house in LA. There will be times I need to go back there and as you know Stacy sometimes goes there for business as well. But I have relocated here."

"That's one of the reasons we wanted to meet you guys for dinner. Ryan and I are going to live together."

"Please know I love your daughter very much. This is not a fly by night thing. We both know we are it for each other."

"Well, I can't say I love that you are living together but again my daughter is happier than I have ever seen her so, for now, I'll accept it."

"Thank you Mike. I have every intention of making her happy for the rest of our lives."

"If you will excuse me I need to go to the ladies room, Stacy would you care to join me?"

Stacy looked at her mother a little confused. Since when did her mom need a buddy to go to the bathroom? But Stacy agreed. She figured her mom just wanted to ask her some personal stuff not within ear-shot of her dad.

"Mom is everything ok?"

"Oh yes. I just wanted to talk to you privately. Are you pregnant?"

"MOM! No. Why on earth would you think that?!"

"Well it's been 2 weeks since you and Ryan finally admitted your feelings and now he moved across the country to live with you."

"It's not like that mom. We just don't want to waste anymore time."

"I can understand that. Sixteen years is a long time to have feelings…."

"Love mom. It's more than feelings. We are in love."

Laura smiled.

"I'm so happy for you sweetie. Really I am. Your father is right you are positively glowing! That could be another reason why I thought you were pregnant."

"You just want more grandkids, mom."

"Well there is that too. I do love my grandbabies and definitely want more. We both know your sister is done. Those boys run her ragged!"

"No pressure mom." Stacy said with a laugh.

"Oh no I'm not. I want you married first. The next best thing to grandchildren is a wedding. Ryan's mom and I have hoped for the two of you to come to your senses for a long time."

"You will get your wish. We just need to settle in first."

"You two know what's best for you. But I'm here if you need anything."

"I know mom. Its one of the many reasons I love you so much."

"Oh. I love you too baby."

The two women hugged, checked themselves in the mirror and left the ladies room. As they walked towards the table Stacy could see her dad and Ryan. They looked like they were laughing. Dinner was going better than even she expected.

After dessert the two couples said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

"So that went really well."

"I told you it would"

"I know. But it was really important to me that your parents are cool with me and especially that they were ok with the idea of us living together."

"Well you and my dad seemed great when I was coming back from the ladies room."

"Your dad knows that I am serious when I say you are it for me."

"And you are it for me too."

"That's good because I plan to do this forever."

With that Ryan pulled Stacy close and kissed her. Stacy couldn't help but smile as she brought her arms around his neck. This, forever, sounded perfect.


	20. Twister

_**Disclaimer: Can I but the show? Because I really would make it available on DVD.**_

Ryan and Stacy sat at the window seat, enjoying their first lazy Saturday, actually their first lazy any day, ever. Stacy was amazed at how far they had come. This felt so comfortable, so normal, so right. She knew in her soul that

in fifty years her and Ryan would still sit like this. Comfortably quiet...just enjoying each other's company...completely content to do nothing all day. The

image of her and Ryan in their eighties sitting in this very position made Stacy chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about how we are going to be when we are old and grey."

"Will you still love me when I'm old and grey?"

"Maybe?"

"Oh really?"

"Well it all depends on whether or not your parents like me as much as mine obviously like you."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem."

"I hope so. Did you call your mom yet and set up dinner?"

"No but she has left me a hundred messages since our dinner with your parents last night."

"I guess our moms talked."

"I would say so since she literally repeated some of what was said verbatim."

"Call her now."

"Really, now? I'm so happy just sitting here with you."

"And after you call her we can sit here all day if that's what you want."

"Well I can think if a few other things I would want to do..."

"Call her now."

Stacy gave Ryan the sternest look she could muster.

"Just so I never get they look again I will."

Ryan pulled out his cell phone and dialed his parent's house.

"Hey mom...yes I got all of your messages...no we just haven't had a chance to relax and sleep in that's why I'm calling now...Stacy and I want to meet you guys for dinner...no not tonight we have plans...well we were thinking dinner but...ok...let me ask Stacy..."

Ryan dropped the phone from his ear and covered the mouth piece.

"My mom suggested brunch tomorrow?"

Stacy nodded her head in agreement. Brunch would be less formal than dinner so hopefully that could quell her nerves a bit.

"Yes mom that works...say 10:30...ok we will meet you at the a Four Seasons...see you then...love you too mom...bye."

"The Four Seasons? So much for a laid back brunch."

"You are going to be fine Stace. You should have heard my mom just now. She knows she is getting the daughter she never had and she is literally busting at the seams."

"I hope you are right."

"If nothing else my parents will love you because I do."

"And I love you."

"Then we are all good. Now by my calculations we have seven hours until we are meeting up with everyone. Whatever shall we do?"

"Well it's actually six hours. Devon is coming here straight from the train. She hasn't seen my house since I re-did the kitchen a few months ago."

"That's cool. I'd love to catch up with her before going out but what do you want to do before then?"

"Hmmmmmm...whatever could we do in six hours? Want to play Twister?"

Stacy looked at Ryan and winked. Ryan laughed picked Stacy up and brought her to the bedroom.

"What kind of Twister is this Ryan?"

"It's the kind where we twist the sheets."

"Oooooh. I think I could be good at that"

"Oh I know you can."

"First move...right arm bra."

"I like that move."

"Good because there are so many more."

"This is going to be a great six hours."


	21. Devon

_**Author's note: I am going to try and incorporate any Kids Inc members that sang with either Stacy and or Ryan. To be honest I didn't really watch the show after Stacy left. I guess you can say I too "aged out". So I don't even know those kids names, let alone anything about them. I hope to eventually include Connie, Gloria, Robin and Mickey...but only where I feel it makes sense.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, they are still not mine.**_

"Ryan can you get the door. It's probably Devon. I'll be out in a second. I'm just finishing up my makeup."

"No problem. I finished my makeup hours ago."

"Haha very funny."

With that Ryan walked past Stacy at the mirror. But not before slapping her on the butt.

"Ryan!"

"What?! You shouldn't have such a cute butt."

Stacy rolled her eyes and continued to finish getting ready. She could hear Ryan open the door.

"Hey Devon."

"Ryan!"

She brought him into a big hug.

"It's so good to see you. It's been too long."

"It's good to see you too. Come in. Stacy is just finishing up getting ready."

"Soooo. You and Stacy! Finally! I wasn't sure if you two were ever going to figure it out."

"It seems like we were the only two in the dark but that has finally been rectified."

"With a little help from your friend the music superstar. Again, congrats on your win! It was amazing to see someone I grew up with win a Grammy and my music students thought is was totally awesome. I think my cool rating went up ten fold!"

"Devon I'm sure you were most kid's favorite teacher before I won a Grammy."

"Maybe but knowing a Grammy winner doesn't hurt."

"Devon!"

"Stacy!"

The two girls hugged.

"Look at you. Being in love definitely suits you."

"Stop. Look at you. An hour and a half on a train from Long Island and you still look perfect."

"Well I try real hard."

The girls laughed and so did Ryan, if only to fit in with the conversation.

"So show me your new kitchen."

"Follow me."

"Oh Stacy it's terrific. Exactly how you said you wanted it."

"Yeah. I'm really happy with it. Can I get you something?"

"No I'm good right now. I just want to hear all about you and Ryan."

"Ok let's go into the den."

"It's all so romantic. Like a fairy tail. I'm so happy for the two of you. But oh boy it took you long enough!"

"You know what, I really wouldn't want it any other way. I was so young...too young...to have a real relationship with Ryan. Nothing we could have had then would have ever compared to what we have now."

"Who knows if back then we could have made it to the future we are planning now?"

"Future you are planning? I don't see a ring, is there something you are not telling me?"

"Not yet Devon but we both know that's where we are headed. Ryan just moved here so he needs to get settled first."

"Oh. But still there is going to eventually be a Kids Inc wedding! Now much fun will that be?!"

"It will be great just to have everyone back together. Living in LA I barely saw anybody."

"Speaking off our friends we should get going. It's getting late. And we all know how my sister feels about people being late."

"We still won't be as late as Rashaan...he is always the last one to arrive."

Ryan said with a chuckle.

"If we want to make sure that holds true we better leave now."


	22. Brunch

_**Author's note: I don't think any of the parents ever got names, so I'm winging it with both Stacy's and Ryan's parents.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were.**_

The next morning Stacy found herself running around the house. Dinner the night before had been great. She knew how lucky she was to still have so many friends from her childhood. Other friends would come and go but the friends she made in Kids Inc would forever have a special place in her heart.

Running around now Stacy wished she was getting ready to meet up with all of them again. She was so nervous. What if Ryan's parents weren't as excited as everyone else was about their relationship? What if they thought Ryan deserved better? Stacy realized she had stopped moving and was staring at herself in the full length mirror. Did she look ok? She didn't want to appear too hip but also not too plain. If Ryan's parents were going to like her she wanted them to like the real her.

All of a sudden Ryan was standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Have I told you yet today how much I love you?"

"Um I think once when we first woke up and then once in the shower, but you can never say it too much."

"Good because I love you more right now than I did in the shower this morning. And I'm sure I'm going to love you more in an hour than I do right now."

"Only if your parents like me."

"They already do Stace. Look I get that you are nervous. I was to meet your parents again. But my mom had already texted me three time this morning saying how excited she is to see you."

"Really?"

"Yes really and that's not counting the four texts she sent last night saying the same thing."

"That makes me feel better."

"Good. I'm ready when you are."

"I'm ready."

Ryan extended his arm and they headed out the door.

"Stacy! Let me get a good look at you. Oh my gosh! You are just so beautiful. The pictures your mom has shown me over the years just don't do you justice. Isn't she beautiful Dan?"

"Yes, Sue. She is a beautiful girl, but if you keep hugging her so tight she is going to turn blue."

"Oh sorry. I'm just so excited. Your mom and I have been wishing this to happen for a long time. Now you know I want you to call us Dan and Sue, right? There is no need for us to be formal here. We are basically family! And I should be thanking you. You made my baby come home, finally. I mean California is nice and everything but it's such a long flight and he was all by himself in the big house. If he ever got hurt no one would be there to help him. I hated that! But now he is here and he has you."

Stacy stood there in stunned silence. She had no idea Mrs….Sue….could talk so much and so fast. It was like watching a freight train go by. Stacy couldn't even find an "in" to talk. Sue just kept going and going. Ryan finally just interrupted her.

"Hi mom."

"Oh Ryan, baby, sorry. Am I talking too much?"

Sue looked at her son and husband while both just shook their heads.

"I'm just so excited for the two of you."

"We know mom. We are excited too."

"Yes, Sue, I love your son very much and I can't wait to share my life with him. You raised an amazing man and I am so lucky to have his love."

"Oh sweetie. Don't make me cry now."

"Honey, why don't we let them sit down and get settled while we go up and get some food?"

"Good idea Dan. You guys just tell the server what you would like to drink and then come up and get whatever food you want. They have eggs, pastries, cold cuts…."

"Honey, I'm sure the server will tell them all about the food."

"Yes, yes of course. We will be right back."

Ryan started laughing as his parents walked towards the buffet.

"Don't laugh at your mother!"

"How can I not?! I have never seen her so excited. I thought she was actually going to burst. And I sure as hell didn't think she was going to let either of us get a word in edge wise."

"She did seem like she could go on forever."

"Thank God my dad pulled her away….it will force her to breath."

"I guess she likes me?"

"You guess? Stace, I think she likes you more than she likes me!"

With that they both laughed. All the tension Stacy felt leading up to brunch slowly washed away. It was obvious that both Dan and Sue liked Stacy.

"I'm so glad they like me."

"I told you they would."

"I know. But I just needed to see it."

The server came over and took their drink orders and explained the buffet just as Ryan's parents were coming back to the table.

"Did you guys order your drinks?"

"Yeah Dad, just now."

"Good. If you want a suggestion go over to the omelet station first. It has the longest line."

"Thanks. You ready Stace?"

"Yup."

With that Ryan and Stacy got up from the table and headed for the buffet.

"Dad, you didn't have to pay for brunch."

"I know. Your mother and I wanted to."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome Stacy. It's not everyday a father gets to see his son so happy."

"Give me a hug sweetheart."

"Don't squeeze her again Sue."

Sue looked at Dan and rolled her eyes. Thankfully she was more gentile with her goodbye hug than her hello one.

"I can't wait to call Laura and tell her all about brunch! Next time the six of us should go out."

"That would be lovely. I am sure my mom would love that too."

"Terrific! Now you two run home and enjoy your free afternoon. Stacy you call me if you ever need anything or if my son is being annoying."

"Mom!"

"What?! All men get annoying at some point."

"Okay Sue. I think its time for us to go. Goodbye kids. Ryan, if you want to meet for lunch during the week just text me."

"Okay dad. Love you guys."

Ryan hugged his parents and the two couples went their separate ways.

"My mom can be exhausting."

"She's cute!"

"If you say so."

"Ryan, she just loves you….loves us. This is great. Both of our parents are happy for us."

"Just wait until there is a wedding!"

"You know I don't expect a ring from you now, right? I don't want you to feel pressured."

"Stace. I love you. There is going to be a ring. I'm not going to tell you when there is going to be a ring, but there will be one and according to Rashaan he knows exactly which one."

Ryan and Stacy laughed.

"Honestly, he does know what I like. We are best friends. But even if he didn't you better take him when you pick it out. I think he will murder you if you didn't."

"I know. Don't worry. So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Want to just home and rent a movie?"

"Sounds perfect. What are you in the mood for? Comedy? Romance?"

"You are the film buff, you pick."


	23. Pizza

_**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never did. Never will**_

"I can't believe you picked 'Psycho'. I was so scared I missed half the movie hiding my face in your chest!"

"And you wonder why I picked a scary movie?"

From the look on Ryan's face Stacy knew she had been had.

"You little sneak. You purposely picked a scary movie so I would snuggle with you!"

"I say that makes me a very smart man."

"Except I had every intention of snuggling with you anyway."

"Consider it my insurance policy."

"Well I guess I'll just have to retaliate at some point."

"Oh really? You have anything in mind?"

Stacy sat up and straddled Ryan on the couch.

"I was thinking we could start on that list you have of all the ways you can show me how much you love me."

"Oh what a punishment."

Ryan grabbed the back of Stacy's head and pulled her down for a kiss. Stacy couldn't wait to see how else he was going to show his love today and to be honest everyday.

"You know at some point today we are going to have to leave this bed and get food it's been nearly seven hours since we left brunch."

"But I'm warm and comfy in your arms. I don't want to move."

"I don't want to either but my stomach is empty."

"I guess I could use some food too. Promise we will jump right back into bed?"

"Like I would ever not promise that."

"What should we get?"

"I've been craving authentic New York pizza. The pizza in LA is good but different."

"Pizza it is then. There is a place about three blocks from here."

"Sounds good to me."

"You seem to be really enjoying your pizza."

"Hm?"

Ryan looked up from his plate his mouth full of pizza. Stacy could only laugh.

"What?"

"How many slices is that?"

"Three?"

"Try four."

"I told you I missed New York pizza. Lucas doesn't believe me when I tell him how good it is."

"Speaking of, what time does Lucas land tonight?"

"I think around eleven. We are planning to meet up around noon tomorrow."

"And his concert is Friday?"

"Yeah. Madison Square Garden. He put aside two front row tickets for us."

"Wow. I've never had front row before. Rashaan is gonna be so jealous."

"Next time he can get more tickets. It was just really short notice."

"It's too bad. But I'm excited."

"Me too. It's gonna be a great night. Oh and Lucas asked again about going to a Kids Inc show."

"I'm game it would be a great way for Lucas to meet our friends. I think he will fit right in."

"For sure. I'll talk to him tomorrow about a good day to go. Any days bad for you?"

"Nope. With the new line in production I should be slow most of the week."

"That's good. You could use it. You have had a crazy two weeks."

"You know it's the same every year. The crazy LA trip and then a stressful week at work. But this year...I just don't feel as worn down and that's because of you. Ryan, these two weeks...I've been so happy. You make me so happy. I have never been this in love before."

"Good because I feel the same way. Now let's get home so I can continue to show you just how happy you make me."

"Maybe we should get some pizza to go...in case I wear you out again."

"They deliver."


	24. Walk

_**Disclaimer: If I wish for it enough will I eventually own them?**_

Stacy walked along the freezing streets of the city. Her phone firmly planted to her ear.

"Rashaan I'll be there in ten minutes. Meet me downstairs so we can head right out...yes I spoke to Ryan he and Lucas are on their way...yeah Renee is coming down after she drops the boys off at our parent's house."

Wednesday turned out to be the best day for everyone to meet Lucas at the P*lace. Stacy and Rashaan said they would meet up at his law office, since they only worked a few blocks from each other. Ryan and Lucas were going to head out straight from the studio. Renee wasn't sure if she could make it originally because Jules was away on business but Laura offered to babysit her grandsons. Even Devon was able to take the train in for the night.

Stacy hadn't realized how excited she was about the get together until just now, as she was waiting for Rashaan. She couldn't wait for her friends to meet Lucas and she couldn't wait for Lucas to see the place they all became friends. From that first night she met Lucas she could tell he really cared about Ryan, which of course made her care about Lucas. For all of his fame Lucas was still down to earth and real. Stacy knew her friends would see Lucas as she did and tonight her group would gain another life long friend.

"Hey Stacy. Sorry I had to finish reading a clients new contract. It was a three picture deal and a lot of money. I had to make sure it was all correct before I sent it to him to sign."

"Ooh anyone I know?"

"I don't know. Have you ever heard of Will Smith?"

"Shut up! When did you start representing him?"

"This is the first contract I've done for him. Another reason it had to be perfect."

"I'm sure it is. You forget I read the Hollywood Reporter. I saw the article….you were number three on their list of top entertainment lawyers in the country."

"Next year I'll be number one."

"I have no doubt."

"So how are things with Ryan?"

"Will I sound ridiculous if I say amazing?"

"No. You sound like a women madly in love."

"I really am. It's mind boggling to me that it's only been two and a half weeks. In so many ways it feels like Ryan and I have been a 'we' our whole lives."

"Because in a way you have been. Stacy I know everyone has told you they knew you guys liked each other...and it's true it was really obvious that you both had feelings for each other...but there was more...at least from my point of view."

"Really?"

"Stacy I know Renee pointed out how you guys always touch now but back then it was almost like you guys made am effort to be close but not touch. There were so many times you two would be next to each other and I would have to do a double take because your hands were so close I thought maybe you were holding hands."

"What?"

"I'm serious and on stage you guys were even worse! How many times did you stand back to back? Or start on opposite sides of the platforms and end up next to each other? From what Riley told me, when Renee and I were away, it was even more obvious. He said you ended that old Rick Astley song holding hands."

"That was all choreographed thou."

"Was it really Stacy? Did you really choreograph that you two ended up next to each other every time?"

Stacy thought for a second. She never really realized how she and Ryan had acted back then. Looking back it was obvious to her now that there were real feelings there but back then she was completely oblivious.

"No you are right. We were both so blind to it then thou."

"It's ok Stacy. You guys got together when it was right for the two of you and you are happy. That's all that matters. Look I'm going to tell you something. I've held onto this for a long time but now it seems right to tell you. Do you remember when the group thought you were going to run away?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Well Ryan got really worried and actually called me. Stacy he sounded so different. It wasn't the cool collected Ryan I had always known. He sounded scared and totally confused. He didn't tell me out right how he felt about you but that's when I knew."

"What did he say?"

"It wasn't so much what he was saying. It was the sound of his voice...like he couldn't believe that letter."

"They really did believe I felt unloved. It was so sweet how they tried to get thru to me. I snapped at Richie at one point. I just was so stressed with school. I felt really bad when I realized how I was acting and then to find out they thought I was writing about my own unhappiness...we ended up laughing about it. But I never forgot how concerned they all were. To now know Ryan reached out to the other side of the world for me...I didn't think it was possible for me to love him any more. And yet with each day I do."

"That's great Stacy. I couldn't be happier for you."

"Thanks. Now we need to find you someone. You are a pretty great catch."

"Pretty great? Let's just go with flat out great!"

Stacy rolled her eyes and laughed. No one could ever say Rashaan lacked confidence.

"Ok a great catch."

"You know I'm almost ready. I feel established at work and settled in life but no women has turned my head in a while and I want that."

"When you are ready you will find it."

"I know. But tonight is about meeting Lucas and introducing him to our childhood."


	25. Place

**Disclaimer: Does anyone really think I own the show or the characters from it?**

When they reached the P*lace Stacy peaked thru the doors and saw her sister sitting at the counter.

"Looks like Renee is already here."

"When is she not the first person to arrive?"

"She's been first my whole life, tell me about it."

The two best friends walked thru the double doors and greeted Renee. They ordered some sodas and caught up on each other's day while they waited for everyone else.

"Ryan texted to say he and Lucas are about five minutes away."

"Great sis and Devon emailed me today. Her train should have already arrived so she should be here soon."

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

"Hi Riley."

"Hey Riley."

"Can I ask you something Stacy?"

"Sure Riley. What's up?"

"Do you think Lucas could maybe meet the new Kids Inc later? I told them he was coming tonight and they are all super excited."

"I don't think he would mind that. You should ask him when he gets here."

"Thanks Stacy. Will do."

"No problem."

Suddenly Stacy felt Ryan's arm around her waist, he kissed her behind the ear and whispered.

"You looked so beautiful thru the window. I missed you all day."

Stacy turned to face her boyfriend, making sure they were still close enough for his arms to stay around her. She laced her fingers thru his hair.

"I missed you too."

"Aww Stacy. Are you telling Ryan you missed me?"

Stacy looked over Ryan's shoulder and saw Lucas standing there, his arms wide open, ready for a hug. Stacy walked towards him.

"Of course! What else would I be telling my boyfriend?!"

They hugged. Rashaan, Riley and Renee cleared their throats.

"Care to introduce your best friend?"

"I'm sorry guys. Lucas this is Rashaan, my best friend."

"It's great to meet you. I'm a huge fan of your music."

"Nice to meet you too. Ryan and Stacy speak very highly of you."

"I would expect nothing less."

"Haha. They did also mention you are very self confident."

"Always have been always will be."

"That's the way to be man. You need to believe in yourself before anyone else is going to believe in you."

"I like this guy."

Ryan and Stacy just laughed.

"And Lucas this is my sister Renee."

"Hi, so nice to meet you Lucas."

"Likewise. Where are your boys?"

"They couldn't come tonight. They have school tomorrow. But I'm gonna try to have everyone over to my house before you leave so you will meet them then."

"And this is Riley. Maker of the world's best milkshakes!"

"Ryan exaggerates...a little. It's a pleasure to meet you Lucas."

"The pleasure is mine. Ryan never shuts up about the food and ice cream here. You would think LA has no restaurants!"

"I know there are restaurants in LA. I'm just saying nothing in LA comes close to the P*lace!"

"Well with such high praise from Ryan I wonder if you would do me a favor Lucas?"

"Sure. What?"

"The new kids of Kids Inc would love to meet you."

"I would love too! Ryan and Stacy should come too...I wouldn't be here without them."

"Great. They are back stage now. Do you two remember how to get backstage?"

"Riley?!" The couple said in unison

"Ok. Ok. I had to ask."


	26. Silence

**Disclaimer: In a perfect world I would at least own the show on DVD...sadly I do not.**

Ryan knocked on the all too familiar backstage door.

"Come in"

"Hi I'm R..."

"Ryan, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm David. You are kind of a legend around here. It's not every local band that can say a former member won a Grammy."

"Well thanks. I brought two friends with me. This is my girlfriend Stacy."

"Hi. You were in the band too, right?"

"Yes for six years actually."

"Riley had some old VHS tapes he converted to digital for us to look at. You could really belt out a song. We don't even touch Whitney Houston songs because none of us do them half as good as you."

"Aww. Thank you. I've seen you guys perform. I'm sure you guys could do them."

"And this is Lucas Paver."

The kids in the room all stood and stared. It wasn't every day that a world famous recording artist came back stage to meet them.

"Hi guys. I'm really looking forward to your show tonight."

Silence.

"Yeah Lucas has been dying to see what Stacy and I always talk about."

More silence.

"So would you guys like to take a picture with Lucas and Ryan?"

Now the silence was followed by each kid nodding their head.

"Ok so let's all get together. A little closer. Ok ready. One. Two. Three... Let me take another just in case. One. Two. Three...perfect. It's a great picture. I'll email it to Riley."

The kids just stared at Lucas in stunned silence.

"So we will let you guys get ready for your show. Knock 'em dead!"

Ryan turned towards his friends and tilted his head towards the door. As the three of them left the room they couldn't help but giggle.

"Those poor kids. They were shell shocked when you walked in Lucas."

"I know. I feel bad. Maybe Riley should gave warned them I was coming."

"I think they still would have reacted that way. Remember how we were as kids? People on tv were mystical. I don't know how I would have reacted if someone famous walked backstage."

"Ryan, you still would have been cool...I would have been...well I would have reacted the same as them."

They all laughed as they walked back to the front of the house. All is a sudden Lucas stopped short.

"Who is that talking to your sister?"


	27. Interesting

**Disclaimer: I checked with my accountant I do not own them.**

Stacy looked over to see Devon standing by Renee.

"That's Devon."

"She is stunning."

Stacy looked over at Ryan and smiled. This could be interesting she thought. Lucas is a great guy and Stacy loved Devon like a sister. She and Ryan would have to play little match maker tonight.

"Hey Devon."

"Hi Stacy, hi Ryan. You must be Lucas. It's so nice to finally meet you."

Stacy watched as Devon shook Lucas' hand. There was definitely a spark in Devon's eyes.

"It's so nice to meet you too. Stacy and Ryan neglected to mention just how beautiful you are."

Stacy was pretty sure Devon's face turned the same color as her hair. Stacy was just about to say something when Rashaan yelled.

"Great we are all here. Let's order some food and sit down. I'm starving"

"You are always starving."

"I'm a growing boy Renee."

"Oh so if you are a boy can we start calling you kid again."

Everyone laughed...well except Devon and Lucas who were deep in a conversation that no one else could hear. Rashaan had made it very clear a few years back that he was no longer a child and needed to be called by his real name. It took awhile for them all to get used to it but eventually they had. Now it seemed weird to call him kid.

"Now Renee. If you did that I would have to set up a raffle and the prize would be a date with you."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"We should sit down guys. The show is about to start."

"They were good. I have to say I liked their outfits better than some of the ones we wore."

"Ryan, you always wore black...regardless of what the rest of us wore."

"I know but looking back even my black versions of some of our outfits were bad."

"Guys we were in style for the time."

"Well since our resident fashionista says so...it must be true."

"You know the kids did say Riley digitized some of our old performances. I say we have an old movie party some time soon."

"That would be great Stacy. I would love to see Rashaan and Renee when they were in the group. Kenny and I would go to your shows back then but it would be fun to see it now."

"I wonder if he has our really old stuff? Like with Mickey and Gloria?"

"You know. I never saw Mickey perform, Renee. I would love to see the group before me!"

"We should do it when Kenny comes up next week."

"Oh my God! I totally forgot he's coming in Devon"

"Yeah it's his mom's birthday."

"It's too bad Richie and Connie won't be here. I need to thank Richie for his radio announcement last week."

"Has anyone heard from Connie?" Ryan asked the group.

"She is always traveling with the Red Cross. It's amazing the work she does. The boys love hearing about her adventures and she always tries to send them stuffed toys from whatever country she is in."

"That's great. We will just have to do another movie night next time she is in town."

"I like the way you think Ryan. That must be why Lucas works with you, right Lucas?"

Rashaan and the group looked towards the music superstar who was just staring at Devon. Ryan cleared his throat and Lucas finally turned to face them.

"Oh...um...sorry...what were you saying?"

The group laughed even as once again Devon's face turned the color of her hair. Not wanting to continue embarrassing Devon, Stacy spoke first.

"We were saying the P*lace seems to be closing up for the night. We should probably head out."

As everyone started getting their stuff together Stacy noticed Devon and Lucas both typing on their cell phones. Were they exchanging numbers? Stacy tapped Ryan on the shoulder and nodded her head in their direction. Ryan turned to Stacy, leaned in and spoke so only she could hear.

"Don't worry Lucas is a good guy. If he likes Devon he will treat her well."

Stacy moved her hand to Ryan's face, turned her face towards his and whispered.

"If he treats her half as good as you treat me she'll be a lucky girl."

"It's not luck Stace it's love."

With that they kissed.

"Get a room. I don't need to see my sister making out with her boyfriend!"

They broke apart but weren't embarrassed. They had spent too many years hiding their feelings. It felt too good to be able to show them now.

"Tonight was really fun"

After returning home Stacy and Ryan settled themselves into bed but found they could not sleep.

"It was Stace. I really did miss everyone when I was in LA."

"Well then it's good you are home now. Lucas seems to have made a new friend."

"Yeah he and Devon really seemed to hit it off."

"Do you think they'll date?"

"Lucas seemed smitten to me. I know I've never seen him look at a women that way before."

"As long as he treats her good I think they can be a really great couple."

"Other than his crazy schedule getting in the way I know he will treat her with nothing but respect."

"That's good. It's funny because I was just telling Rashaan today that we needed to find him a good women. Who would have thought we would find one of our female friends a good man?!"

"Looks like someone is turning into a match maker."

"No. I just want me friends to be as happy as we are."

"And that's one of the many reasons I love you."

"Oh really? What are some of the other reasons?"

Stacy looked at Ryan, wiggled her eye brows and smiled. Ryan in turn moved so that he was now on top of his beautiful girlfriend.

"Well there is your smile."

And he kissed her lips.

"And that sensitive spot behind your ear"

He leaned in to kiss the spot and Stacy giggled.

"I also love this spot right here."

Ryan kissed the skin above her naval and again Stacy laughed.

"But most importantly I love your heart."

Ryan took Stacy's hand in his, kissed it and placed their joint hands over her heart.

"I love you so much Ryan."

Now it was Stacy's turn to move their hands over his heart.

"Never forget Stace my heart beats just for you."

Stacy grabbed Ryan's head and pulled him down for a kiss. And they kissed and kissed...


	28. Concert

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them.**

"Ryan do you have the tickets?"

"Yup. They are in my jacket pocket."

"Ok so let's go. I'm so excited. Front row seats!"

"I can tell. You are literally jumping up and down."

"The show is sold out. No one could get tickets."

"Well it helps when you know the artist."

"Rashaan and Devon are going to meet us later for drinks. Devon said Lucas may join"

"Lucas mentioned that too today at the studio. He also mentioned that he and Devon have been talking."

"Did he say anything else about Devon?"

"Not really but from what I can gather he likes her."

"Yeah that's about what I got out of a Devon too. We will just have to watch them tonight after the show."

"I'll put my detective hat on, so to speak."

Ryan winked. Stacy looped her arm thru his and snuggled close to his body. It was cold out and the subway was three blocks away.

When they arrived at Madison Square Garden it was hopping. People were everywhere. Stacy saw scalpers hawking tickets and guys selling t-shirts. People were streaming out of the subway and climbing out of cabs. It seemed like the whole city was going to the concert. It made Stacy smile to think her boyfriend had something to do with it. Like a secret only she knew.

"Stace do you want any food before we sit down?"

"No I'm good. Thanks."

"Ok I'm gonna grab some candy I'll meet you at the seats."

"Ok"

Stacy showed the usher her ticket and was escorted to the front row. She couldn't believe the seats. It was amazing to be this close to the stage. Stacy had never had such great seats. Ryan was soon next to her; peanut m &ms in one hand and a large soda in the other.

"Yum. I love M & Ms!"

"I know. That's why I got them...even thou you said you didn't want anything."

Ryan leaned in for a quick peck.

"So who is the opening act?"

"A local LA band. Lucas had done some shows with them before his album dropped. They are cool guys."

"Great."

Stacy reached over and grabbed some M & Ms. Ryan shook his head and put his arm around her. Stacy leaned into his embrace totally content to listen to some good music in the arms of the man she loves.

"Lucas sounds just as good live as he does on his album."

"I know. He is the real deal."

"I still love your version of 'Love Grows' more thou."

"I'll sing it for you later, if you want?"

"I would love that."

"Lucas only has a few more songs."

"I like that he plays covers as well as his own stuff."

"He likes to give everyone a full two hours but with only one album he can't so he performs some older songs. His set list changes all the time. Hey I need to run to the men's room. I'll be back."

"You ok?"

"Yeah. That soda was really big."

Ryan went off to the restroom while Lucas started playing his next song. Stacy marveled at how amazing he sounded. So many acts now a days sounded nothing like they do on their albums. They were all auto tuned and tweaked. Lucas was a throw back. Stacy had no doubt he would be a force in the music world for years. And Ryan was going to be there with him. Stacy's heart swelled with pride. Her Ryan. It still made her breath catch. Ryan was hers and she was his. It was amazing.

Stacy was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize right away that Lucas was done singing. She was only snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Lucas talking.

"This next song is for two very special people here tonight. It has special meaning for them and I felt honored when they sang it for me."

The next thing Stacy knew Lucas was singing the beginning of "Say You Will". Stacy was stunned. How sweet of a Lucas to include this in his set list and Ryan was missing it. Stupid soda. But then all of a sudden she heard him...she heard Ryan. But he wasn't next to her and he wasn't talking. He was on stage...he was singing.

He emerged from the side of the stage singing the second verse:

_"I get the feeling, I've never been here before..."_

Ryan was in front of her now.

_"'Cause no one I've known's ever moved me the way that you do..."_

Two stage hands appeared next to Stacy and helped to lift her on stage.

_"And I know this is the real thing, it's all I've been searching for"_

She was on stage with Ryan. He was holding her hand.

_"I put it all on the line, now I'm hoping you feel that way too and if you do..."_

With the last line Ryan pointed in the direction of the backup singers. But they weren't the ones Stacy had seen there all night. Not that she didn't know them. She knew each of them. One was her oldest frien; Rashaan still could sing. Next to him was her sister; if only her mother's club could see Renee now. Devon was next; she always did light up on stage, or was it Lucas making her glow? And finally Kenny, he was here, it had been too long since Stacy had seen him.

All of a sudden Stacy felt Ryan dip next to her. As she looked over at him she realized he was kneeling and holding out...oh my God he has a ring!

Ryan mouthed.

"Will you marry me?"

Stacy was overwhelmed. Tears were streaming down her face. All she could do was shake her head yes. Next thing she knew Ryan was putting the ring on her finger. In the background Stacy could faintly hear the crowd cheer. Once the ring was securely on her finger Ryan stood up. Stacy all but threw herself into him and kissed him harder than she ever thought possible. When they needed air they broke the kiss but remained in each other's arms. Ryan whispered in her ear.

"I love you and can't wait for you to be my wife."

"You are the most amazing man I have ever known."


	29. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Here it is...the end. I have really enjoyed envisioning these character's future so I may do a continuation or one-shots of some moments I still want to "see". Thank you to all who read and especially those who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: after 29 Chapters I still do not own them.**

Stacy wasn't exactly sure how it happened but she soon found herself, Ryan and their friends being ushered backstage. They were brought to what Stacy assumed was a dressing room and as the doors opened people yelled:

"Surprise!"

There in a room filled with white lilies Stacy saw her's and Ryan's parents, Riley and Tara. Stacy looked at Ryan, her jaw almost on the ground, and he just beamed his beautiful smile at her. Soon enough Stacy was engulfed in hugs.

"Guys we need to let my fiancé breath."

Fiancé. Stacy loved the way that sounded coming out of Ryan's mouth.

"I think we may have actually squeezed the power to talk out of her. I've never heard my sister quiet for this long."

"I don't know what to say. This is..."

She looked down at her left hand. The ring was gorgeous, exactly what she wanted.

"I helped Ryan pick that out you know."

Stacy looked at Rahsaan and then Ryan.

"It's perfect."

"The minute I told him what I wanted to do. He told me what jeweler to go to and to meet him there in twenty minutes. I was ready to argue with him but when I saw the ring I knew he was right."

"It's perfect."

"Um sis you already said that."

"I'm sorry. I'm just...happily overwhelmed."

"You really had no idea?"

"No Devon. Not even an inkling."

"When you called me the other day to check which day I was flying in I was so worried I would slip."

"Kenny. I can't believe you flew in early to be here."

She walked over to her friend and hugged him. She couldn't believe he was there for this moment.

"Stacy, how could I not be?"

"How long have you all known about this?"

"Ryan sent out an email after your brunch with his parents. But dad had told me he asked for your hand in marriage when you guys were at dinner."

Stacy turned to Ryan and then her dad.

"He did? When?"

"When you and your mom went to the bathroom. As soon as you guys were out of ear shot. He hadn't planned all of this yet but he knew he was going to ask soon."

"That's why Sue was so excited at your brunch. When she and I spoke after I got home that night I slipped. I thought she knew. Turns out Ryan kind of figured his mom would not be able to keep it a secret. And from what I understand Dan had to keep kicking her under the table to keep her quiet."

"I did"

"I'm sorry. I was just so excited. Stacy I always knew you and Ryan belonged together and then to see how happy each of you is with each other. It's all a mom could ask for."

Stacy walked over to the "adults" and hugged each of them, leaving her mom for last.

"Sweetie I'm so happy for you and I can't wait to start planning. I just have one question. Are things going to slow down a little now? It's been three weeks since you got together and now you are engaged. I don't think we can plan a proper wedding in three weeks!"

Everyone laughed. Ryan walked over and grabbed Stacy's hand.

"Laura I promise we will have enough time to plan a wedding. I want Stacy to have the wedding of her dreams."

"Well I better be part of your entertainment."

Everyone turned towards the door to see Lucas standing there.

"Lucas you can sing whatever you want at our wedding. I can't believe you did this tonight. I don't know how to thank you."

"So you were surprised?"

"Extremely."

"Good. I actually have a surprise for both of you. I rented the rooftop bar at the Peninsula for us tonight."

"Ah Lucas it's winter."

"It's heated and tented Rashaan."

"Oh so why are we standing around here? Let's go."

"There are limos waiting for us."

"Lucas. Letting me sing at your concert was enough. You didn't have to do all of this."

"I wanted to and anyway I had help."

"Oh really?"

Devon walked over and grabbed Lucas' hand.

"It was so much fun wait until you see everything we have planned for you guys."

"It's amazing. I can't believe you guys did all of this!"

* * *

The rooftop bar was covered in white lights, candles and lilies. Lucas had been right, between the clear tent and the heaters it felt more like summer than winter. Stacy was overwhelmed by what her friends had done and when Ryan squeezed her hand she thought "all of this is because he loves me". She looked up at her fiancé.

"I will never forget tonight."

"I think Devon and Lucas have even more planned for us."

Ryan looked over just as Lucas began to tap on his glass.

"Excuse me. Everybody may I have your attention?"

The friends conversation died down as every one turned their attention to Lucas.

"I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. I think the surprise was a hit! When I met Ryan we clicked immediately and I knew we were going to be great friends. It was quite the bonus that he is such an amazing song writer. It's no secret that our partnership changed my life but I'd like to think I helped change Ryan's life. I mean it was me who finally forced these two into admitting they had feelings for each other. But the rest has been all Ryan. Three weeks and they are engaged...that's got to be a record."

"Try sixteen years Lucas."

"Ah I guess Rashaan has a point. But either way it's pretty awesome that two amazing people have found each other and have allowed all of us to be a part of this night. There were some people who couldn't make it tonight but with the help of the beautiful Devon we were able to at least get a part of them here. So if you please turn your attention to the television screen."

Lucas pushed a few buttons and suddenly Connie's face was on the screen.

"Hi Stacy and Ryan...and everybody. I wish I could be there tonight to help celebrate but work has me half way across the world. I am so excited for the two of you. This has been a long time in the making. I miss everyone and I can't wait for the wedding. Love you guys. See you soon!"

Connie waved as her video ended and the next one started.

"Hi guys rockin Rich here. If I couldn't be there for the proposal I'm glad I had an assist on the first "I love yous" and count me in for the wedding! I'm really happy for you both. You deserve every happiness. See you guys soon and keep listening to my show!"

Stacy's eyes were beginning to well up with tears as the next video came on and Robins smiling face filled the screen.

"Hi Stacy. This is so exciting! I'll finally get to meet this Ryan you always spoke so much about..."

Ryan whispered in Stacy's ear.

"So you used to talk about me?"

Stacy looked up at him and smiled. He took his thumb and wiped away one of the tears that had escaped her eyes.

"It's going to be a great wedding. Can't wait to see you. Love you."

As Robin waved to the camera her image was replaced with Mickey.

"Hey guys! So I'm told there is going to be a Kids Inc wedding. I never thought that would happen when I formed the band. I've heard good things about you over the years Ryan and they better all be true. You hurt her and I'll kill you."

Riley yelled.

"Join the club!"

"I'm sure the wedding is gonna be hopping so count me in and if you want to add any country music flare. I'm your man. My acts here in Nashville are terrific! See everyone soon!"

Next up was Gloria.

"Stacy! My sweet little Stacy. I can't believe you are getting married! And to Ryan! I always thought I saw a little spark between you two. This is all so exciting. As an early wedding present I had my masters program students here at the conservatory perform 'Love Grows'. Hope you like it. See you at the wedding!"

The video shifted to an orchestra playing the extremely familiar opening chords of the famous song. Stacy leaned into Ryan's embrace as they swayed to the music.

"I can't believe everyone did this for us."

"They love us Stace."

* * *

After the video ended servers came around with appetizers and finger foods. The group ate and drank. Of course the topic of most conversations was the wedding.

"I know it just happened sis but do you have any ideas about the wedding?"

"Um. I don't know. I do know I want to make sure we give everyone plenty of time to arrange their schedules so they can be there."

"You know Gucci would love to be your dress designer."

"Tara, I didn't know Gucci sells wedding dresses?"

"Oh sure they do Rashaan and with Stacy's connections she can probably get a custom one if she wants."

"That is really cool but my best friend will look amazing in anything she chooses."

"Thanks Rashaan."

"Just remember Stacy. I'm coming with when you try on dresses."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"What about you Ryan? Any preferences for you wedding?" Riley asked.

Ryan looked around at his friends and family. He really didn't know.

"I just want Stacy to be happy. So whatever she wants is great with me."

"I was serious about the entertainment. Let me plan it."

"Lucas, you don't have to do that, man."

"I want to Ryan. It will be my wedding present."

"Lucas, thank you."

"Anything for you guys, Stacy."

* * *

About an hour later Stacy's mom walked over to her.

"Sweetheart your father, myself and Ryan's parents are going to head out."

"You guys don't have to leave mom."

"This is way past our bed times baby."

Stacy hugged her parents as well as Ryan's.

"We are so very excited to welcome you to our family Stacy."

"Thank you Sue. Me, you and my mom should get together for lunch one day. Start doing some wedding planning."

"Oh I would love that."

Ryan hugged his mom and shook his dad's hand.

"Thanks for coming tonight guys. It meant a lot that you guys were there."

"It's not everyday I get to see my son perform a Madison Square Garden and propose to the love of his life. You sounded good son. You still have it."

"Thanks dad. Love you both."

"Bye honey."

Ryan turned to Stacy as their parents left.

"Thanks for including my mom in the wedding stuff. She never had a daughter and there is just me so this is the only wedding she will get."

"Of course I want her involved. It's our wedding, both of our families should get to help."

"I love you Stace."

"I love you to Ryan and I'm so excited to be your wife."


End file.
